Irreplaceable
by Forbiddenfruit815
Summary: Edward left Bella. And when the time comes Bella jumps, but Alice never sees it. 100 years past and a familiar face shows up in Italy.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Edward left Bella. And when the time comes Bella jumps, but Alice never sees it. 100 years past and a familiar face shows up in Italy.

Chapter 1:

"Bella I'm leaving." His velvet voice crushed my heart when he said those three words.

"Don't do this," I whispered but of course he still heard me.

"Bella you aren't good for me." I flinched at his words. How right he was. He was a vampire. I was just a human, not good enough for him.

"We won't ever interfere with your life again." He paused and those topaz eyes trapped my gaze. His face was a perfect mask. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Edward wait!" I tried to reach out to him but he was gone.

My love, my soul, my life was gone. I was utterly alone. As my world came crashing down around me something inside me disappeared. It was my heart. My heart had left with him.

Later…

I lost track of time. It no longer mattered to me. The only way I knew how to cope was to lock about everything inside. The pain had given me a hole in my chest were my heart used to be. Jacob had tried putting me back together but I still wasn't hole. I still needed him. That's what drove me to the cliff.

If I could just hear his voice, I could survive. If jumping off a cliff was how to hear his voice again then that's what I would do.

I walked to the very edge of the steep rocky wall. The rational part of my brain was screaming at me to stop but I had silenced that voice long ago. Now I only yearned for his voice. I inched closer to the edge.

"Bella," his voice said agonized.

I closed my eyes and smiled at the sound of his voice. Edward's voice.

Thinking his name ripped open the hole in my chest but I ignored the pain, only focusing on his voice.

I spread my arms ready to jump. "Bella please don't do this!" he growled.

"It's the only way to be with you," I whispered. And with that I flew forward. As I fell down into the water I heard a furious growl ring in my ears.

I plunged into the water and the impact stung but the overall experience was thrilling! I looked around at the ocean and that's when I saw it. A huge wave. It collided and forced me under. I quickly kicked to the surface until I was bombarded with another wave. I was running out of oxygen fast. I couldn't tell which way was up or down.

I opened my eyes and the salt water burned but I could still make out shapes. Out of the corner of my vision I saw a flash of fire. I turned around only to wish I hadn't. Victoria was swimming through the water towards me. I swam backwards furiously and slammed my head against a rock. As the darkness dragged me under I saw Edward in front of my eyes as clear as day. He looked devastated.

I slowly opened my eyes to unfamiliar forest. The last thing I remember was the cliff and his voice. Then I was in the water, and I somehow blacked out. But why? The flash of fire! I gasped and bolted upright receiving a pounding headache. As my head stopped spinning I saw her!

Her red hair the color of flames, with her feline smile. And worst of all were her black eyes.

"About time you woke up," she hissed at me.

Her voice! I had never heard her speak before! Her voice was much more beautiful than I thought possible from such a deranged person.

She smiled at the look of terror on my face. Though as soon as she smiled her face hardened into a look of pure hatred and fury. "This was for James. Mate for mate."

I was too shocked by her statement to try and defend myself. Before I could react fast enough she pounced at me. I screamed as she threw me into the forest. I hit a tree knocking the wind out of me and slumped to the ground. She was in front of me before I could catch my breath. She grabbed my arm and I screamed yet again as I heard a sickening crack. She enjoyed my pain and smiled as she tortured me.

She grabbed me by my throat and lifted me off the ground. I couldn't breath and I welcomed the moment when she would finish me off. She could feel the blood flowing in the veins in my neck. Slowly she bent down and her razor sharp teeth sunk into my skin.

But then something slammed into Victoria and I fell to the ground. I couldn't make my vision focus to comprehend what was going on. But it didn't matter because soon the fire began to burn…

Irreplaceable


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

BOV:

The pain was unbearable. It raged through my veins like wild fire. The pain was never ending and so were my screams. I knew what was happening. It had happened before but _he_ had saved me. When James had bitten me I had experienced the same burning. I knew I was now turning into a vampire. But _he _wasn't here to douse the flames burning through my body like last time.

My screams continued and I felt horrible fear and anger along with the excruciating pain. I was afraid of what I would become now that _he _wasn't there to help me through it. What if I became a monster? A true horrifying vampire. I would have to live for eternity as a killer. Eternity. I was so infuriated that Victoria hadn't finished me off! I was now doomed to an existence where I could be with him but he didn't want me now. I had wanted to die and leave my miserable world, but instead I was now experiencing the worst pain imaginable.

As the fire burned I lost track of time. I couldn't see the forest around me, it was blurry and the images kept shifting before my eyes. I withered on the ground not knowing if it had been hours or days since the fire began. My screams had quieted to pathetic whimpers. The pain burned on as I lay on the ground.

I heard a noise coming from beside me. Someone was walking towards me. Victoria. What would she do to me now that I was almost a complete vampire?

"Kill me," I begged. "Please."

"I can't," an unfamiliar voice said from beside me. I tried to turn to look at the stranger but all of a sudden the pain spiked. I let out a blood-curdling scream as the pain centered at my heart. My heart thundered in my chest as I screamed. The stranger beside me tried to restrain me as I thrashed on the forest floor. I screamed over and over, begging for death but the person just repeated, "I'm sorry. It will all be over soon."

My heart seemed to beat in overtime and it felt like it would escape out of my chest. Then with one last fluttering beat it stopped… forever.

I opened my eyes to the sunlight shining through the treetop canopy of the forest in a bright stream. It hit my arm and I gasped as my skin sparkled like diamonds. _His _skin had sparkled just like this in our meadow. I felt a vague pain around the hole in my chest. Even as a vampire his departure could still torture me. I looked around with my heightened sight and marveled at the forest leaves, each one so unique and complex. The colors so different, some I couldn't even name. I took a deep, un-necessary, breath and my nostrils filled with the foreign smells I never detected as a human. Then something near me moved. I stiffened and before I could even think I kicked myself off the ground and landed in a crouch. The figure in front of me stood there as still as a statue. I let out a snarl and the figure held up its hands as a sign of innocence.

The figure stepped forward and I stared, confused.

The stranger was a girl around the same age as me. She was short with olive-toned skin and long black hair that hung straight down her back. What surprised me was that she was sparkling in the sunlight that penetrated through the trees. I focused on her face. Her eyes were a light butterscotch.

I gasped. See was like _them_. A vegetarian. "You're a vampire," I stated simply, not knowing what else to say.

This time the girl looked startled. "You know what I am?"

"I've meet other vampires before," I said quietly. I shivered as I thought about the other vegetarians.

"It's ok I'm not like other vampires," the girl quickly said, misinterpreting my shiver as fear. "I only kill animals. It's not as good as human blood I've been told, but I refuse to kill anyone." She paused. "I'm sorry I couldn't help you."

I remembered when I was burning from the venom how I had begged for death. "You were the one who forced Victoria off me?"

"If you mean that red head vamp that was killing you then yeah. I couldn't let her kill you. So I tore her off you. She ran from me and I chased her through the woods for three days! That bitch, excuse my language, was impossible to pin down! She must have had some escaping power. But she was no match for me in the end," the girls face grew remorseful.

"Wait, what?! Victoria is dead?"

"Yeah, I ripped her apart and burned the pieces. When I came back to find you the venom was almost in your heart. It was too late for me to save you. I'm so sorry."

"It's alright. If you can believe it I actually wanted this in my past."

"You wanted to be a vampire?" the girl asked shocked.

"Yes, but then things changed," I said remembering _His _last words. My eyes started to prick and I wiped my eyes but they were dry. I forgot, vampires can't cry. Great I was crying!

"What's your name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"I'm Lana, Lana Williams. So what do you say Isabella, want to join my coven that consists of, well just me!"

I couldn't stop the smile that spread on my face. I really liked Lana already. "I would love to. And call me Bella."

Lana gave a breathtaking smile, "Alright Bella, now let's take you hunting." As she mentioned hunting my throat burned and my hand flew up to it.

"Follow me!" She flew off into the woods and I followed behind her. I laughed as I ran, loving the feel of speed as we blurred through the woods. I was amazed that as a vampire I was graceful and so fast as I ran. I didn't hit any trees! We came upon a heard of deer and my instincts took over and I drained three in minutes. After I finished my third I dropped the body to the ground and looked over to Lana. She gently laid down the one deer she had killed.

She looked up at my puzzled expression. She sighed, "I'm against all killing. As a human I was a vegetarian. I wouldn't hurt anything. Then a vampire attacked me and I changed. I still tried not to kill anything until I was so thirsty I almost murdered a human. Then I knew I had to commit the lesser of two evils. So I drink animal blood, sadly."

"Who turned you?" I asked.

"A vampire attacked me about 67 years ago. I was walking back from a friend's house who didn't live that far away. He hadn't hunted in awhile and I was unlucky to cross his path. He bite me and would have drained me but instead he stopped. After three days he explained to me what he had made me. I was furious. I ran away from him and have been on my own ever since."

"Why are you here? Wait, where is here?"

"You are near a small town called Forks I think. Haven't seen any signs in a while. I've been sticking to the forest."

Forks, all the faces of my loved ones came back to me, though a little blurry. Charlie, my loving dad who I could never see again. Jacob, my best friend. He would hate me now that I was a vampire. Since he is a werewolf, he might even kill me. I would have to leave them all behind.

"Are you alright?" Lana asked.

"Yeah, we should stay away from Forks."

She tilted her head confused.

"It's my home."

"Oh." She went up to me and wrapped her arms around me as she led me deeper into the forest. I softly dry sobbed as I turned my back on my human life. It was dead and gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I just want to thank all my visitors (140 wow!!!) and those who have reviewed (the 6 special people who clicked the review button at the bottom of this page). I want you all to know that the more reviews I get the faster I will update…so to prove that I won't update till I get at least 20 reviews. I know I'm mean but all I'm asking for is for people to push the button at the bottom. It's easy just type anything…so…REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! The amazing Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight. Now on with the story...**

Chapter 3:

BPOV

Lana didn't mention my breakdown, which I was very grateful for. She wasn't one to pry. She left my secrets alone.

We traveled through the woods for a while; days, weeks, maybe even months. I noticed that as a vampire I never paid attention to time. Without sleeping, time seemed to slip by and that didn't bother me now that I was immortal.

During our duration in the woods Lana told me all about her life. As a human she had a loving family, so she understood my pain. She too had to leave her family in the dark, wondering what happened to their daughter. Though over the years she has adapted to her vampire life. She has traveled the world. She has gone to the Amazon, the far corners of Russia, the deserts down South in Texas, and even throughout Italy.

"I've meet vampires everywhere I've gone but I never stay long. I always have a reason to disappear. Though over the past decade the solitude has been unbearable."

"Now you have me," I said giving Lana a playful punch in the arm. Though I underestimated my newborn strength and she went flying a few feet into the woods landing hard on her back.

"Oops. I guess I'm not used to my own strength yet," I said trying to keep from laughing out loud. Though a giggle managed to slip out.

Lana rolled her eyes and walked back over to me and sat down. "Yes now I have you." Her face twisted into a sly grin and she playfully punched me in the arm, which didn't turn out that playful because I was flown back twenty feet into the woods crashing into a giant oak tree and bringing it down with me.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella! Are you alright?" Lana said with heavy sarcasm.

I got up and brushed off the leaves and dirt from my clothes. "Do you _really_ want to mess with a newborn vampire?"

"I think I can handle _you_," she said and she rose from the forest floor in a graceful twist and motioned me forward.

I smiled and charged with lightning speed. She too pounced and we met halfway in the air with a crash. From then on we were circling each other through the forest in a blindingly fast dance. We both couldn't contain ourselves, and erupted in laughter. It was so liberating to move so quickly and try to pin Lana to the ground, though she was a much more experienced vampire so my newborn strength was equally matched by her superior skill.

We both crashed through the trees laughing freely. Soon we arrived at small river and before Lana could react I threw her into the water. She landed in with a monstrous splash. I cheered in victory and threw my hands in the air.

I waited for Lana to resurface but she didn't. I kept waiting and still nothing. I started to panic. _What if I threw her in too hard? Did I kill her?!_

"Lana! Lana where are you?!" I yelled searching the water. I was just about to jump in and search deeper in the water when something grabbed my foot and I was dragged under water. I propelled myself out of the water and landed on the ground in a crouch.

Lana stood there in front of me dripping wet and laughing. I glared at her.

"You have a lot to learn Bella," she said in between giggles.

"I thought you were hurt!" I said seriously.

"Oh Bella, Bella. I'm a vampire! Did you forget we don't need to breathe?"

"Oh yeah, right. I forgot," I said embarrassed.

"Besides we are a little more harder to kill. My, am I going to need to teach you everything?" She walked over and slung her arm around my shoulders and we walked of together still dripping wet.

"You may have to. There is a lot to this whole vampire existence."

"At least you already know most of it," she said. Though as soon as she said it her face fell and she looked at me. I had flinched at her words and she had noticed. "Oh, Bella I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that, it just slipped out."

"It's alright. I'm fine," I lied. Being a vampire hadn't helped my lying ability and Lana saw right through me.

"But are you really?" she asked quietly.

Before I could answer the wind shifted and we were both bombarded with a new scent. The scent was different yet familiar.

Lana stiffened and she turned around and threw her arms out shielding me. "Stay behind me," she hissed. I had never seen her so terrifying.

I looked up to see a group of hooded figures. Lana growled and the figures threw back their hoods. They were all vampires, though with one extreme difference from Lana and I. Their eyes were red.

"My, my what do we have here?"

**Remember to review please!!!!! Say anything good or bad. The faster I get 20 reviews the sooner I will update I promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay...yeah...sorry for not updating in like...forever...my bad! I've been so busy! But now I have more chapters ready and just need minor work. But anyway, I will hopefully be updating more often now. Just remember I like reviews! And I thank everyone who has given me reviews! They make me very happy XD...Ok on to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns everything except Lana (I claim her!)**

Chapter 4:

BPOV:

"_My, my what do we have here?"_

Lana stared down the vampires with hate filled eyes. She looked frightening, even to me, and I knew she wouldn't hurt anyone unless she had to.

The group was made up of six vampires. The one who spoke had long black hair and white pale skin that looked almost chalky. The two on each side of him had the same delicate skin that looked like one touch would dissolve it to dust. The one on his left had blonde hair and looked purely angry while the other had dark hair and just looked bored. Three other vampires surrounded them like guards. A tall massive looking one that had muscles on his muscles, a male that was leaner than the first but still looked like an experienced fighter, and the third was a girl who looked younger than me with blonde hair. She looked angelic till you saw her eyes. _If looks could kill…_

"Well what a pleasure seeing you again Lana."

"Aro," Lana hissed. Aro, that named sounded vaguely familiar, like I had heard it long ago.

"Caius, Marcus, what do you want?" Caius, Marcus, Aro? I had definitely heard those names before, and then it all clicked together. The Volturi! The royal vampire family.

I gave a tiny gasp, which didn't go un-noticed by Aro who finally seemed to notice my presence.

"Why Lana who is this newborn you decided to create?" Aro asked intrigued.

"I didn't kill her!" Lana spat at him. "I found her and helped her transition to our world."

"So I see," he said staring at my eyes. My eyes had become a golden orange color through the months. The animal blood had diluted the startling red they were when I was changed.

"Aro we don't have time for your games," Caius interrupted.

"Oh calm down brother I was only being polite." He turned back to Lana. "We ran into your creator Lana and I'm sad to announce that we had to _dispose_ of him. He caused a dreadful mess in our city which we do not tolerate."

"I left my creator long ago. He no longer concerns me, in fact his death is a good thing," she said in a steely voice.

"Well, before he was burned, I had the pleasure of shaking his hand." Lana and I both had the same expression of confusion on our faces. "You see I have a gift of knowing a person's entire life with one touch. I see everything they have ever seen. I know every thought they have ever had. And I was happy to discover his knowledge about you."

Lana stiffened, and if it is even possible she got even paler than she already was.

"Our last time we ran into you we never knew you had such a powerful gift." I was surprised by Aro's words. I never knew Lana had any powers.

Lana's face seemed to change in a instant. It went from fury to fear. Though the fear didn't settle there long. Her face changed into a mask of pure determination. In a sudden flash, Lana threw out her hand and the ground beneath us rumbled like an earthquake and the rock became a wall in front of us that she hurled at the Volturi. The rock wall flattened one vampire to the ground. She extended her arms and the tree branches from a near by tree twisted and wound their way around the big vampire. Then she closed her eyes and I heard the sound of rushing water coming towards us. I whipped around in the direction and saw a wave of water break through the trees. She forced it around Caius and she blew out an icy breath that froze him in his place. She turned toward the little blonde vampire with fire in her fists, her eyes ablaze with hatred.

"Bella Run!" she screamed. But I never got a chance because in that second the little blonde girl smiled and Lana dropped to the ground screaming in pain.

"Lana!" I didn't know what was happening to her to cause her so much agony. No one was touching her. I looked up to the girl. Her eyes were fixed on Lana's form on the ground. Before I could think straight I flew at the little girl with blinding speed and tackled her to the ground. She looked at me and I waited for the pain to render me helpless, but it never came. I tried ripping her arm off but before I got a chance. The large muscled vampire had untangled himself from the tree vines and lifted me off her and held my arms behind my back. I struggled with all my strength to break free but then the leaner vampire broke through the rock wall pinning him to the ground and came over to help restrain me. I tried to get the vampires off me, but my struggles were futile. Lana was still weak on the ground and by now all the vampires had freed themselves.

"Don't hurt her!" Lana screamed at Aro. But Aro didn't pay her any attention. He was staring at me in wonder.

"How curious," he said taking a step closer to me. I hissed at him and that only made the vampires hold me tighter to the point where even as a vampire I felt uncomfortable. "I wonder." He reached out his hand to touch my forehead.

"Touch me and I will bite off your hand!" I growled full of fury.

The bigger vampire tightened his grip even more to the point where my arm was starting to rip off. "Felix," Aro warned. And Felix loosened his grip on me just barely. "Demetri," Aro gestured to the leaner vampire. Demetri nodded and he held my arm out to Aro and I struggled to break free but Felix was too strong and held me in a death grip. Aro placed his hand on my hand and closed his eyes. He opened them a moment later and smiled. For a second my heart dropped. He knew my past. He knew all about the Cullens all about _him_.

"How interesting," he murmured.

"What is it Aro?" Caius asked.

"Nothing. I see nothing. It seems she is immune to my power, as well as Jane's." The little girl Jane, looked at me murderously.

Lana seemed to regain her strength and she stood up slowly. "Aro it's me you want. Just leave Bella alone."

"Well I'm afraid our plans have changed," Aro said with a glint in his eye. "I now have an offer for both you Lana, and dear Bella."

**Hahaha cliff hanger! So next chapter has some action! Give me your comments please! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

100 years later…

BPOV:

I walk down the halls with no emotion on my face. My cloak whispers on the floor as I glide across the marble flooring. All that see me advert their gaze and hurry on their way. They all know what I am capable of. They have learned to stay away from me. I have a reputation of having a terrible temper. I turn a corner and walk into my room. The walls are a soft green, giving me a small reminder of my home in dear Forks. My walls are covered with paintings. My favorite is the one of a white flower with red tips, for some reason it really captivates me. I turn to the full-length mirror and stare at my reflection. My long brown hair waves down my back, though it is more colorful and lively than it had been as a human. My pale skin is flawless. My lips are full and are in complement with my eyes. The color of my eyes has finally settled to a bright gold, though today they are deep black. I sighed; it was time to go hunting soon.

I heard a knock at my door and already knew who it was. I smiled mischievously. I opened the door and there was Jane. She glared at me with those crimson eyes, and I felt no pain, yet again. My face spread into a huge grin showing my white sharp teeth.

"Aro wants to speak with you," she said coldly. After a hundred years Jane still hated my guts.

I remembered the day Aro asked us to join…

"I now have an offer for both you Lana, and dear Bella."

_Lana growled in response and I just glared at Aro._

"_Do you really think we will ever join this damned group of killers!" Lana hissed at him._

_Caius stepped forward and cut off Aro, "Yes we do."_

_I looked at Lana and she looked back at me. We both knew that this wasn't an offer but instead an order. The Volturi hadn't come all this way for us to refuse. We would agree or die._

"Bella," Lana whispered. Her voice was anguished. She had already given up. We both knew that the two of us couldn't stand a chance to fight the Volturi's top guard members. And we wouldn't last long on the run.

_I turned to Aro, "We will join you," I said emotionlessly._

"_Excellent," Aro purred._

I refocused back on Jane. "So Aro wants to see his favorite?" I said.

She clenched her fists and growled.

"Now, now Jane, we don't want another temper tantrum. The last time I believe I threw you through a wall. And Aro wasn't pleased…about the wall I mean."

Jane hissed and turned on her heels and ran away in a blur. I smiled. Annoying Jane was one of the reasons I tolerated being a member of the Volturi.

I put on my red cloak, the attire of a Volturi guard member, and ran down to the council room at vampire speed. Without knocking I threw open the doors and stepped into the large doomed room. Aro, Caius, and Marcus sat on their thrones as usual.

"Aro," I said nodding my head waiting for my new assignment.

"Isabella we have an urgent matter we need you to deal with. There is a group of rogue newborns getting too destructive. We need you to dispose of all the newborns."

I nodded. "Who will I be taking with me?"

"Oh dear Isabella, why don't you choose your company this time," Aro said trying to please me.

"I'll take Lana, Felix, and Demetri."

"Very well. We have arranged for you to leave tonight." I nodded and left. I ran to find Lana to inform her of our new mission. I followed her scent to my room surprisingly. I ran up to my room and walked in to see Lana hanging up another painting on my wall. When she arrived at the Volturi's castle she tried to distract herself from the killing she was forced to do, and she used her art to express herself.

"What do you think?" she asked taking a step back and scrutinizing it. I studied the painting. It was one of Lana and I together before we ever joined the Volturi. We both looked so much happier.

"I love it," I said smiling at the painting.

"I miss the old times," Lana said quietly still staring at the picture.

"Me too, but we are here now so I guess we should make the best of it."

"Like you could 'make the best of' the Volturi!" She said heatedly. She balled her hands into fists and the foundations of my room began to shake.

"Lana," I said soothingly, placing my hand on her shoulder. Whenever Lana lost her cool her power would explode out of her. I had learned that multiple times here in Volterra.

She breathed in and out, which wasn't really necessary but the action calmed her. "Ok, I'm cool."

"Good. But I know just the thing to take your anger out on."

She raised an eyebrow.

"How does destroying some newborns sound?"

She smiled. "Count me in!" Lana was still against killing, though she made exceptions for those who killed the innocent.

"Alright we should get ready. We leave tonight."

"Oh I get to pick out your outfit!" She said excitedly.

"Seriously? I'm going to kill some newborns and you are worried I won't do it in style?"

"Of course! Now let's see what I bought you this weekend."

"I made a horrible mistake in befriending a shopaholic vampire! What have I done!" I complained in mock horror. Lana heard me from my closet and she threw a shoe at my head, which I caught easily.

In minutes she came out with my outfit. Black long high-heeled boots, with black skinny jeans, and a dark blue lacy tank top.

"You really expect me to wear this?" I said looked wearily at the outfit. "I mean really, I am going to go fight blood craving, deranged newborns! I don't think they will care what I'm wearing as I rip them apart!"

"Oh Bella you have NO fashion sense," Lana sighed. She was so much like Alice. I flinched at the name but Lana pretended not to notice it. She was such a good friend.

"Fine! I'll wear the outfit," I said giving into defeat.

"Success! Now I'll go get changed and met you down by the cars." And with that she was gone in a blur. I chuckled to myself Lana was so, well, Lana!

I walked through the halls till I located Felix and Demetri in the training room. I walked in and both stopped their fighting.

"We leave tonight to take care of some newborns," I stated.

Demetri nodded. When Lana and I arrived in Italy Demetri was the only one who tolerated us, though he wasn't what you would call a 'friend'.

"Just what I need to test my new moves on!" Felix said excitedly. I rolled my eyes and left. Felix was always looking for a fight. He was just like Emmett. I cleared my head. I had to get over the Cullens! Even after 100 years they still haunted my thoughts.

I walked into Lana's room to make sure she was ready. "How do I look?" she asked walking out of her closet. She had on a golden shelve less top that hugged her form and wore a faded pair of jeans with white wedged heels that tied around her ankles.

"I will never fully understand you Lana," I said shaking my head. She stuck out her tongue.

"Come on let's get going! I'm driving!" She dragged me to the garage and there she jumped into her red Ferrari California. I happily obliged and jumped into the passenger seat. Now that I was a vampire I loved speed. Driving fast was second nature to me now. Demetri and Felix meet up with us in the garage and took their Audi R8. Lana floored it and we sped out into the night.

We parked our cars a few miles away from the newborns on the side of a dirt road that lead into a dense forest. Aro was right; this mission was urgent. The newborns were getting dangerously close to a small Italian village.

"Alright Demetri how many are there?" I asked in full command mode.

"About thirty." He said staring off into space. Demetri's gift of tracking was one of the reasons I chose him to come.

"Ok, Lana and I will handle half and Demetri and Felix the rest," I said calmly. I wasn't overly worried about our success. We never lose.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Lana said full of determination. I laughed and with that we flew through the woods. We came across the spot where all the newborns were gathered. It was a sight to see. They heard our approach and began to charge blindly at us. Felix and Demetri went for those coming on the right and Lana and I flew at those on the left. Lana flipped through the air and landed on the ground with her palms pressed on the earth. The earth shifted and broke a part and she hurdled a rock wall at a newborn that was flattened and pinned to the ground. Lana went to go dismantle it. She snapped her fingers and a flame started in her palm. She flicked her hand and the fire was flown onto the newborn's pieces.

A newborn was hot on my tail and I turned around and threw out my arm. I smiled as the newborn still ran full speed towards me. Too bad it didn't know I was a shield, a very powerful shield. My shield stopped the newborn dead in its tracks. I tightened my hand and the shield formed around the newborn's form. I raised it into the air. The newborn's eyes were astonished as it was lifted into the air. I smiled and smashed it into the ground, keeping it trapped between the earth and my shield. By then another vampire was charging at me wildly. I used my other hand and the vampire ran right into my shield at full force and flew backwards. I quickly dismantled the newborn trapped in shield and threw the pieces into a fire. More and more continued to attack. Lana and I teamed up. She used the earth, the wind; even the surrounding trees to destroy the newborns while I used my shield to provide us both with protection. Once we ripped a newborn to pieces her hands would light on fire and she would burn the pieces.

The battle didn't last long and the newborns didn't stand a chance. As their numbers dropped the remaining newborns fled into the woods. I followed a newborn that looked about my age. She soon realized I was gaining on her. She whipped around and launched herself at me. I swiftly dodged her and as she charged again I threw my shield at her throwing her against a tree. She landed with a crash, and before she could get back up I pounced on her. She growled and screamed. She tried using her sharp teeth to tear me apart but I was quicker and I shredded her pieces. I took out a lighter from my pocket and started a fire.

As I headed back to the others I saw purple plumes of smoke rise into the sky. The smoke smelled retched. I found Demetri and Felix throwing remaining parts of the destroyed newborns into fires. I looked around to try and find Lana but she was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Lana?" I asked to Felix and Demetri. They looked at me confused.

"I thought she was with you," Felix said.

Before I could answer him I was running through the woods yelling Lana's name over and over. I started to panic. What if a newborn had attacked her by surprise? Though before I could really start worrying I heard her cry out "I'm right here."

I followed her voice and found her kneeling above a newborn. The newborn had dirty blonde hair and was fairly tall. He seemed less savage than the others but his eyes were still the same. Bright, glowing red.

"Lana what are you waiting for?" I asked approaching her slowly, afraid to scare the newborn so close to her.

"He surrendered," she stated just as Demetri and Felix found us.

"Aro said to destroy all the newborns," Demetri said.

"But he surrendered," Lana whispered. The newborn vampire looked around at us, his red eyes scanning Demetri, Felix, and me. Though his eyes rested on Lana and wouldn't leave her face.

"Lana finish him," Felix ordered.

Lana sighed and looked at the newborn with sad, pitying eyes. She snapped her fingers and a flame started in her hands. The newborn vampire jumped a little at the sudden flame in Lana's hands but still his eyes were focused on Lana. Lana couldn't seem to look away from the newborn. She raised her hand ready to throw the fire but her face became determined and she closed her fist and the fire went out.

"No," she said deadly serious.

"If you can't, I will," Felix said stepping forward.

Lana was up in a flash standing in a defensive crouch letting off a warning growl. Felix in return snarled at her. Lana's fists burst into flames and it spread up the entire length of her arms. The earth all around us began to shake and the air whipped around her fiercely. She snarled and pounced and Felix did the same.

"Enough!" I shouted creating a force field between the two and knocking them back in the opposite direction on the ground.

They both hit the ground hard and glared at me. "I'm in charge here and what I say goes," I said seriously. I looked at Lana and her eyes were filled with tears that would never fall. Her eyes were pleading. I knew Lana wouldn't kill the innocent and when I looked at the newborn something about him seemed…good.

"Bella you know what Aro said," Demetri warned. I hissed at him and he fell silent. Lana continued to plead with her eyes.

I sighed and growled. I was going to regret this later.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys i'm back! Did you miss me? Anyway thanks to all you who had reviewed! And to answer a question asked, yes the Cullen's will be having a chapter dedicated to just them very soon...alright here's the chapter...**

**Diclaimer: I Own Nada...obviously**

Chapter 6:

BPOV

I was the first to enter the council room followed by Demetri and Felix. Aro opened his arms and smiled.

"So I see you have accomplished your task with no difficulties," he said pleased.

Felix snorted and I hissed at him so low that he could hear me but Aro couldn't. "The mission went well. The newborns were taken care of," I stated carefully.

"Good, good," Aro said.

"We couldn't find their creator though." In fact Aro never mentioned anything of a creator. That part puzzled me and I watched Aro's reaction closely.

I could instantly tell he put forward a mask as he said, "Oh dear Isabella don't worry my dear. Jane and Alec have taken care of the creator."

I nodded but something was off. I could tell, but before I could press the matter further Lana walked in, along with the newborn.

Caius launched himself to his feet and growled in outrage, Aro took a step back in surprise and his eyes darted from the newborn to Lana and back again till they finally rested on me with anger. Marcus, of course still looked bored…like always.

"How could you keep one alive? And bring it here! What were you thinking!" Caius snarled at us. "Guards destroy it at once!"

The Volturi leaders' personal guards started to stalk forward and Lana let out a threatening growl. Before tensions could escalate I threw out my shield and everyone was forced a step back. I walked over to Lana and stood in front of her.

"No one will touch her or the newborn," I said in a deadly cold voice. If they were smart they wouldn't test me.

"Isabella-" Aro started to speak but Lana cut him off.

"Either he stays or you will have to destroy us both," she said grabbing onto the newborns hand. The newborn smiled slightly and squeezed her hand in return. "Your choice Aro."

Aro shook his head and sighed. He didn't like taking chances where he could lose. "Let her keep the newborn." Caius looked at Aro outraged and was about to argue but Aro caught him off. "Lana will keep the newborn on a tight leash brother." Caius nodded and glared at Lana. "You will keep a close eye on your new pet," Caius hissed at her. Lana growled too low for him to hear but I shot her a warning glance. Before she could get too angry she turned on her heels and ran away dragging the newborn behind her.

I followed her to her room. I flew into her room and slammed the door causing it to split in two. Lana looked up and saw the door. "You're going to have to fix that," she stated simply. With that I lost my cool.

"The door! You are worrying about your damn door! Do you realize what you just did! What were you thinking! He's a newborn! He's a murderer and you want to save him because he surrendered? Really Lana, did you want to make living here with the Volturi harder?"

She let me scream at her and kept a blank expression. The newborn coughed slightly and I turned to glare at him. He recoiled a little by my expression. My black eyes were blazing with anger. "What do you want," I hissed.

"The term 'newborn' is offensive. I have a name," he stated. "Jace."

Lana smiled at him. "I'm Lana and this is Bella. Sorry about her, she hasn't hunted in awhile so she's a little crabby." I hissed at her. "See told you," she stated. Jace smiled at her and Lana's smile widened.

"Ugh I'm going hunting. You sort out this problem," I said turning to leave.

"Wait I'm coming with you," Lana said.

"You have to watch Jace," I said eyeing the newborn.

"I'll bring him along," she said happily. I looked at Jace wearily. For a newborn I had to admit that he was quite calm. He sat there on the bed as still as a statue. In fact I don't remember seeing him fight once during our extermination of the newborns. I studied him closer. He was actually a handsome vampire. He had light dirty blonde hair and a long lean body. He had nice eyes beside the color of bright red. His eyes got me thinking of something.

"What's his diet?" I asked quietly so only Lana could hear me.

Her face brightened and a huge smile spread across her face. "He's a vegetarian!"

"What!" I shouted in disbelief. Jace looked up and stared at us confused.

"He's never had human blood Bella. He was turned a week ago. He refused to kill humans and he lost control of his thirst, though in front of a deer! His eyes haven't changed yet."

"Well I guess he can come," I said. Jace jumped up and walked over to Lana. She took his hand and walked out with him. I eyed them suspiciously.

While hunting I was shocked to see that Jace was actually a vegetarian. He happily killed a couple of animals that crossed his path. Once we were all satisfied and heading home I finally accepted that Jace was no threat.

"I do have to say Jace, I'm pretty sure I won't have to kill you now," I said as I was speeding down the highway back to the Volturi castle. Lana gasped then glared at me.

"Bella!" she shouted. But Jace just erupted in laughter. "I'm glad I have at least two vampires in a castle full of them, that don't want to shred me to pieces!" Lana softened and chuckled.

When we arrived back to the castle Lana said that Jace could stay with her for a while. She didn't want to leave him alone until his presence didn't cause such a fuss. Before I left to head to my room I noticed how Jace and Lana looked at each other and I had to advert my eyes. It brought back too much pain. I said I was going to my room to read, I wanted to leave them some privacy.

I walked into my room and picked up the first book I found and flipped it open. It was _Wuthering Heights_; Lana had gotten me a collection of books over the years. Once I realized what I was readying I threw the book across the room. Why must _everything_ remind me of _Him_! I got up and threw on my cloak and walked around the castle. I heard whispers throughout the castle of the newborn, Jace. I wandered around the castle trying to clear my mind though unsuccessfully. I finally unconsciously made my way to the music room. I silently entered the room and I walked over to the beautiful grand piano. I walked over to it slowly, slower than human speed, and placed my hands on the keys. I was never much of a player in my human life but over the years I had learned how to play. I put my hands on the keys and began to play the first thing that came. As the music filled the room it formed into my lullaby, the one _he_ had made for me. I felt the prick in my eyes of tears that would never fall.

I played the lullaby and as the song came to a close I couldn't contain myself anymore. I let the sobs come. I was still dry sobbing when I felt someone enter the room. They wrapped their arms around my shoulders.

"Bella," Lana whispered. I turned around to face her. Her eyes sparkled with un-falling tears. "Something horrible happened to you as a human. And it had something to do with those vampires you knew," she guessed. No one knew of my past. I hadn't told a soul in my hundred years as a vampire. "Please tell me what's wrong," she begged. "I can't stand seeing you in pain."

I took an un-necessary deep breath. "I meet a family of vampires in Forks, Washington. And they changed my life."

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...PLEASEEEEEE! The more reviews i get the faster i will update...thats a promise!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay so it's the end of the year and things are getting sooooooo busy! But I've made time to write this chapter…just to warn you but it may be a little confusing for now because things are going on in the castle that Lana and Bella aren't aware of…but if you have any confusions send me a review and I will clear it up for you…on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie is amazing and owns all of Twilight…I just claim Lana and Jace as MINE!**

Chapter 7:

BOV

"Bella come on you have to go!"

"Lana for the last time I will NOT go shopping!"

Lana gave me her puppy-dog look and I glared her down until I finally broke like always. "Alright fine," I grumbled.

"It won't be that bad Bella," Jace said trying to reassure me. "I mean, I'll be there." I glared at him. The only reason he was going was because Lana was going and they were inseparable.

"Yes Jace, your presence will just make it so much better!" I said sarcastically.

"Bella you need to get out of this castle," Lana said seriously.

"I get out when I hunt," I argued.

"Bella, I'm serious." She paused and looked at me seriously. "Maybe this could help?" she said positively.

Ever since I told Lana my story she has been trying to help me. Though, of course nothing could help. But I appreciated her effort, until now!

Jace saw my argument forming and intervened. "Oh Bella just go this once and I'll keep Lana from dragging you along for a year."

"Make it ten," I said. Jace laughed and agreed.

"Wait, why don't I get a say in this?" Lana complained.

"Oh Lana can we just get this over with?" I pleaded. She rolled her eyes and mumbled, "It's as if I'm going to light you on fire. Shopping won't kill you," under her breath.

Since I was going shopping unwillingly I got to drive. I picked the black Audi A5 Cabriolet. I sped down the roads weaving through cars. I wanted to get this over as fast as possible. I could speed up our arrival time to the mall, but I couldn't speed up Lana. She was an unstoppable force of nature, literally, and she would not be rushed.

Jace and I waited outside a dressing room as Lana tried on this new outfit she insisted she had to have. Jace seemed very content going shopping, especially for a guy! I stared at him. Everyone in the castle could tell that Jace and Lana were in love. And for that reason the vampires in the castle were slowly starting to accept Jace as a permanent member of the guard. Nothing would ever happen to him because no one ever wanted to be on Lana's bad side.

Jace caught me staring at him and raised an eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

"You're lucky you know," I whispered to him so only he could hear me.

He looked towards the dressing room and smiled, "Yes I know."

"Make sure you never leave her," I said so quietly that I could barely hear myself. Though somehow Jace heard what I said.

"Bella I will never leave her. I can't," he said. He looked at me and his eyes saddened. "I won't do anything like what he did to you."

"How did you- Ugh Lana!"

"Don't get mad at her. She tried to stay quiet, but she can't keep a secret from me. And it's not like she will tell anyone else in the castle, she's not really _best friends_ with Jane."

I had to laugh at that. "I guess so."

Just then Lana walked out of the dressing room wearing a beautiful light blue dress that clung to every curve of her body and slightly flared out right above her knees. On top she wore a white leather jacket. Jace's eyes widened and he gave a wolf-whistle. Lana spun once and laughed.

"So Bella what do you think?" I deliberated the answer that would get me out here the fastest.

"It looks amazing," I said honestly.

"Jace?"

"You don't need to ask Jace," I interrupted. "He would think you looked beautiful in a paper bag," I said rolling my eyes.

Jace laughed, "She's right Lana, but for the record you look dazzling." He walked up to her and held her hand in his. He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. Lana let out a little giggle and she stared at Jace as he stared at her.

The sight of them made the hole in my chest hurt, after so long it was still there. I may be a vampire but I was still destructible. _He_ destroyed me when he left, and the vampire venom still couldn't fix every part of me. The hole was still there raw, and bleeding.

I pretended to turn around and examine some shirts on a rack. "This has been fun, so now can we go?"

Jace and Lana seemed to come back to earth and out of their own little world. "Yes we can go now. Besides I found you more clothes for your wardrobe!" Lana said excitedly.

"How? I tried on only one outfit?" I said confused.

"Yeah, but that was only so I could find your perfect size. I've been getting stuff for you all day."

I sighed wearily and Jace burst out laughing because of my defeated look. I shot him a glare and he tried to sober up, but he was still smiling.

We arrived back at the castle and Lana ran to my room to unpack all of my clothing. Jace and I followed her there and while we were all gathered a guard came to my room and told us we were required to head to the training room.

"Training room?" Jace asked uneasily.

"Yeah Aro likes to show off his shinny toys," Lana said coldly.

"His guard is required to show their skills. He likes when everyone gets to see the power of his guard," I said sarcastically.

"I hate performing for him, and when Felix pushes my buttons it's so hard to control myself," Lana complained.

"I know what you mean, hiding my power is getting almost too hard now," I added.

Jace looked between Lana and I confused, "What do you mean hide your powers?"

"Bella and I are even more powerful than Aro could ever imagine. We would rather him not know our full potential. We train together in secret but in front of him we only show him what he expects to see."

"One of these days Lana and I will leave this god for shaken place, but if Aro knew what we could _really _do he would never let us leave. Though he probably will never let us leave," I added quietly.

"Well, we better get down there," Lana sighed.

"May I come?" Jace asked. Lana and I looked at each other and smiled.

"Sure, you'll be able to see us in action!" Lana said excitedly. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Show off," I muttered. Lana tried to throw a bunch at me but I easily dodged it and by then we were sprinting down the corridors, Jace following behind. By the time we reached the training room Lana and I were hunched over in laughter until we looked up and our smiles fled from our faces.

The entire castle was assembled in the training room. We never had an audience as big as this! I looked over the vampires in the training area. Usually Lana and I would train with just Felix and Demetri, but today the arena was filled with vampires. I saw Felix and Demetri, but also Jane! I silently hissed at her. She turned and smiled. I didn't like her smile; it was like she knew something I didn't. Next to Jane was Alec, and behind them were other guard members I barely knew.

"I don't like the look of this," I whispered to Lana so only she could hear me.

"Neither do I," she whispered back, and I could see the tiniest bit of fear in her eyes.

"Jace why don't you watch from over there," I said pointing to the other side of the training area away from the rest of the vampires. I gave him a pointed look, and he nodded seriously, and then looked at Lana worriedly.

"Welcome everyone, today you have the pleasure of seeing all the guards perform at their _full potential_," he said holding out his hands towards his guard his eyes were directed right at Lana and I.

Lana gasped then looked at me. "Does he know?"

"He can't, he couldn't," I mumbled, but for some reason I didn't believe myself.

"What do we do?" I asked quietly.

"We will fight as usual, whatever you do don't show him the extension of your power," she said sternly.

I gave a small nod. Our entire conversation went by unnoticed by everyone else.

"The rules are simple, fight," he gave a wide smile. "Now, begin!"

With that the arena broke into action. Lana and I stuck together like we usually do. She shifted the floor beneath our feet to cause obstacles for the others, or even trap them for a small period of time, before they broke free. I used my shield to halt all those that got too close and even used it as the offensive. I would tighten it around vampires and throw them across the room.

"How are you doing?" I asked Lana.

"Fine," she said throwing a large boulder at Felix crushing him to the ground.

"Nice throw!" I said and she smiled in response.

I scanned the room, looking for the one vampire I worried about the most. I finally spotted her next to her brother. Jane was untouchable to everyone else in the room. If anyone got too close to her Alec's power would render them unresponsive. That is, anyone but me. Alec's power couldn't affect me, or get through my shield.

I looked at Jane, and saw that she wasn't staring at me, she was staring at someone else. I followed her gaze to Lana who was a few feet next to me. My shield still protected her from physical attacks, but Jane didn't physically attack people with her power. As soon as I realized this I screamed out for Lana.

"Lana!" I screamed trying to warn her.

She looked my way and then to Jane. Jane's face lit up into a smile. I reached out for Lana just as she began to scream. She collapsed to the ground but before I could reach her Jace suddenly appeared out of thin air! He reached her faster than vampire speed! He was at the other end of the room but he was suddenly next to her faster than I could reach her and was only feet away from her! He caught her before she hit the ground. I gasped and so did the vampires around the room. Even the other vampires stopped fighting and were staring at Jace.

"Jace?" I whispered. He looked up at me, and he seemed just as confused as everyone else. Lana had stopped screaming and now just whimpered quietly. Jane must have lost her focus by Jace's impossible act. But I knew she wasn't finished. I turned to Lana, "Lana, please let me help you," I whispered. She knew that my true powers could protect her from Jane just like how she can't hurt me with her power. Seeing her that weak and broken gave me the familiar sensation of crying. I couldn't produce tears anymore but I felt the familiar prick in my eyes

"No," she whispered almost inaudibly, even to vampire hearing. "You can't show him."

I looked up at Jane and I was filled with such rage my vision took on a reddish tint. I started to stalk over to her, but before I could get anywhere Lana began to scream! It was a scream of incomprehensible pain. I turned back to Lana and then turned to fly at Jane with the full intention of ripping her apart. I took a step and in a flash Jace's hand flew out and grabbed my wrist.

"Bella no!" And once he got a hold of my wrist we were all dragged into darkness.

**Hahaha cliff hanger! I'm so evil! Ok anyway, i can see why people would be confused but dont worry, all questions will be answered in the next chapter. Well, almost all. CULLENS NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL! REVIEW PLEASE! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here it is! And I switched pint of views in this one too! Read and see who's new point of view it's in.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing! Like always!**

Chapter 8

BOV

One second I was going to rip Jane to shreds and the next I'm standing on the outskirts of a small town. I was on a hill looking out over the town. It was small like many towns in Italy. Well at least I was pretty sure I was still in Italy. I listened to the voices of the people inside their homes and they had Italian accents and some weren't even speaking English. I turned around and Jace was holding Lana to him. She seemed to have recovered from Jane's attack. She still was a little shaken.

"I hate to be the first person to ask this," I stated, "But what just happened?"

I looked at Jace and even Lana tilted her head to look at him directly in his eyes. He seemed uneasy.

"I honestly don't know. One moment I saw Lana screaming and I knew I had to get to her. The next second I was catching her in my arms."

"So you like teleported?" I asked confused. I had heard of rare gifts over my hundred years as a vampire, but never one like this.

"I think so," Jace stated amazed.

I just stared at him shocked. "So if you can teleport, where are we now?" I asked looking back out over the little town.

Jace followed my gaze and for a second his face fell and he looked distraught. "This is my home."

"It's beautiful," Lana whispered.

Jace silently started at his home. I knew how he felt. He felt homesick.

"Do you think we could-"

"No Jace. It'll only make it worse. Even though you are a vegetarian vampire, you can't go back there," I said sadly.

"Couldn't I just check in on my family, make sure they are doing ok? I mean it's been almost two months since I disappeared," he pleaded. I could see the longing in his eyes. He wanted to see his family. Just like I had wanted to see Charlie. Now Charlie was dead, and I never got to say goodbye. I tried to fight the urge not to breakdown. I had to try to convince him that it was better this way.

"Jace you are too different now. That change won't go unnoticed by your family."

"Bella," Lana said quietly. "What if we just stop by to see that they are alright. Jace will stay hidden. At least he will be able to see them one more time."

Jace looked at me, pleading with his eyes. I would be a true monster to refuse him this one request. "Alright, we can go once the sun sets." I looked up at the sky. The sun was just making it's way bellow the tree line soon it would be dark enough to go unnoticed by humans.

We crept through the shadows silently, slipping in between houses, and when ever we crossed paths with a human we took to the roofs leaping from house to house with out so much as a whisper. Jace was running faster than Lana and I. With his newborn strength still potent in his system it was hard for Lana and I to keep up with him. He had a fierce determination and need to reach his family. I was worried how he would react. It was absolutely impossible for him to be seen by his family…if Aro found out. Well let's not think about his reaction.

We neared a small house tucked between the two houses. It had a very homey feel to it. Jace began to slowdown and I could immediately tell that that small house was his home. Jace silently flew off the roof and landed with the lightest thud in the small alley between his home and the neighboring house. Lana looked at me sadly. Like myself, Lana also understood what Jace was going through. Her human memories were more vague and the pain not as fresh, but she still knew. We both jumped off the roof and landed next to Jace.

Jace was looking through a window mesmerized by the sight. I peered in as well and saw what had captured his attention. A lovely woman sat by a fire reading a book. As I fully took her in, my eyes widened. The woman was pregnant. A man walked in and sat down by her. I could instantly tell the man was Jace's father. They looked so much alike. I could even see part of the women in Jace's features. His parents seemed like lovely people. And now they were expecting another baby. The woman leaned into the man and she stared up at the mantle. I followed her gaze and saw a picture of Jace as a human. He looked so happy.

Jace turned from the window, "I can go now." Lana and I turned and followed him as he leaped up onto the roof again. He raced back to the hill where we arrived with a new velocity.

I looked at Lana and she looked uneasy. Once we caught up with Jace he was pacing back and forth.

"Jace?" Lana asked uneasily. He turned to her and his eyes were pure black. I stepped in front of Lana defensively.

"How could they do this to me?" he growled. Lana and I remained silent. There was nothing we could say to make it better. We both felt the same.

"How could they take me away from my family! I was gone for only five minutes! And now," he stalled and his face was anguished. "Now my little sister will grow up without a brother. They'll never have answers." If vampires could cry Jace would have been. Lana stepped out from behind me and went up to Jace and hugged him. He hugged her closer to him. They stood like that for awhile. I lost track of time. I just stood there and stared. I couldn't take my eyes off them. The longer I stared Lana and Jace began to change. Instead of Jace standing there it was _him _with me in his arms. I gasped and fell to the ground. I was overwhelmed. I closed my eyes and held my chest. The hole was throbbing.

"Bella!" Lana yelled and was at my side in a second.

"I'm fine," I mumbled and stood back up again. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me."

"Don't be sorry," Jace said placing a hand on my shoulder and giving me a soft smile. I smiled back in return.

"My poor Bella," Lana cried and held my tightly. I patted Lana's back.

"I'm fine now really," I said. She leaned back from me and looked skeptical.

I didn't like all this attention so I tried to get the subject off my momentary breakdown. "Ok so I vote that we all sit down and discuss what just happened in the past couple of hours before we figure out a way back to the castle."

"Alright well let's go backwards," Lana suggested. "So we know for a fact that Jace has the ability to teleport."

"Can we please not call it that," Jace interrupted. "It sounds so science fiction like. Why don't we say that I can travel. That sounds so much better."

Lana giggle, "Ok so we know Jace can _travel_. But how does it work?" Lana and I looked at him expectantly.

"Well I think I just need to want to be somewhere so bad that I can actually picture it in my mind, then I just end up there."

"It's that easy?" I asked.

"Yeah, pretty much," he shrugged.

"Alright so before Jace discovered his ability, what do you think about what Aro said? '_You have the pleasure of seeing all the guards perform at their_ _full potential_.' Does he know?" Lana asked nervously.

"I don't think he knows everything but he has to know something," I said trying to figure out this new potential problem.

"How though? Did he touch you Lana?" I asked. Aro's all-seeing-power-with-one-touch didn't work on me, but it did work on Lana.

"No! I would rip off that hand if it ever tried to touch me again!" she growled.

"What about you Jace?"

"No I've never even been in the same room with him long enough for a friendly chat," he said sarcastically.

I suddenly thought about the day Jace arrived. I had asked Aro about the newborns creator, and I had been able to tell he was hiding something.

"Jace do you remember who created you?" I asked abruptly.

He looked confused. "No I never got a good enough look at him and he never stayed around us. He left the older newborns to take charge."

"Bella what does Jace's creator have to do with anything," Lana asked trying to figure out where I was going with this.

"I think Jane and Alec never took care of the creator. Aro was hiding something when I asked him about it. Maybe he has something to do with how Aro knows too much now."

"Do you mean that he might have a power?" Lana asked.

"That's what I'm guessing," I said. This all started right after the destruction of the newborns. There was a piece missing in this puzzle and I didn't like it that we couldn't find that piece. To Aro it seemed important enough to hide away.

"Well the only way to really figure this out is to go back," Lana said reluctantly. She smiled suddenly. "Though before we do this I think we should have one of our private practice sessions."

I smiled along with her, "Why not."

"Alright, turn on your power to full blast so Demetri won't track us. By now Aro has him out looking for us," Lana assumed.

I took a deep breath, and then opened my mind up. My mental shield stretched around us cloaking all of us with its protection. "Alright we're good."

Jace looked a little confused. "I can extend my mental shield just like I can my physical shield. Lana and I have been practicing," I clarified for him. I remember when we first started practicing how it was so hard to keep up the shield. It would mentally exhaust me. Though over the hundred years of practicing it has gotten easier.

"Jace you might want to step back a little," Lana warned. I saw her focusing on me and her eyes started to turn black from all the anger she held inside. I knew this was the part for my shield. So I wrapped it protectively around. Lana looked truly terrifying in this instant. Her eyes were pure black and she bared her sharp teeth in a threatening smile. For her to tap in to the truly deadly power she held, she had to tap into the deadly side of herself. Meaning she wasn't in control.

The air around her began to spark, like it was charged with electricity and then the sky above started to darken and soon thunder broke the silent night. Lana's smile widened and lightening started to illuminate the sky. She raised her hand like she was going to throw something at me. Then with a quick deadly swipe it came down. And as her hand came down, a bolt of lightning from the sky was on a direct path for me. I braced myself and tightened my physical shield even more and as soon as the bolt hit me a loud crack crashed through the surrounding air. The power of her attack always wore me out and I slumped to the ground.

Lana's eyes cleared back to their usual soft gold. "Are you ok Bella?" she asked timidly.

I looked down at myself. Everything was intact besides the subtly smoking coming off me. But I knew that my shield had been effective once again. "Everything's in place and un-singed."

Jace slowly stepped forward from where he had retreated. His eyes were wide with surprise. "That was incredible."

Lana smiled slightly. "Well do you think it's safe to go back now?"

I stalled for a second. I knew I could protect Jace's and Lana's thoughts when they were near me with my mental shield extended. What about when I'm not with them? I had a tiny feeling that Aro would try harder now to figure out what our little group was hiding.

"Let's try practicing one more thing," I said unsurely.

"What thing?" Lana asked.

"I want to see if I can protect your minds individually."

"Ohhhh, if that works that would be so amazing!" Lana squealed excitedly. "I won't have to put up with Jane's crap anymore!"

I smiled then walked up to her and placed my hand on each side of her head. I closed my eyes and focused. I pushed my mental shield away from myself and tried to cloak Lana's mind. I focused the shield to fit around her tightly. Lana didn't feel anything but I clenched my teeth together in frustration. Finally after a minute I gasped and let go. And my shield seemed to separate off and cover Lana fully.

"Did it work?" Lana asked.

I felt exhausted but pleased at the same time. "Yes it did." I said with a smile on my face.

"Sweet! Do Jace next," Lana said pulling Jace over in front of me.

I reached up and placed my hands on both sides of his face and though this time it took a little bit longer the shield fit around Jace as well.

I wobbled back a little and I felt drained. The mental shield around us snapped back into me. I couldn't seem to hold it up anymore. But now that didn't matter because Jace and Lana were protected with their own little shield.

"Alright, it's time to go. Everyone hold on tight," Jace said holding out his hands. Lana clutched his entire arm and I grabbed his other hand. "Everyone think of the castle." Lana hissed silently at the thought and after that we were dragged into darkness once again.

The next thing I knew was that I was falling forward and I hit the marble flooring hard. Lana and Jace also tumbled forward as well. We all stood up and I could tell the other two had the same feeling of dread about where we had landed. We all stood in the council room. The entire guard was assembled along with Aro, Caius, and Marcus sitting in their thrones. They all looked at us with surprise. Aro was the quickest to recover.

"Nice of you to drop by," he smiled. "We were so worried when you suddenly disappeared."

Lana rolled her eyes but I gave her a warning glance. "I'm sorry we worried you Aro," I said in a monotone voice.

"Don't worry dear Isabella, you seem to all be fine now and back home safe and sound," Aro purred. Lana stiffened at the word _home_ she would probably have used prison.

Aro's eyes flickered over to Jace. Jace almost seemed to cringe back from him. "Well well well, it seems we have another talented vampire here."

Jace just started blankly at Aro. "Now newborn-"

"It's Jace," Jace said coldly.

"Jace," Aro corrected. "You should be a member of the Volturi guard." Everyone in the room could tell that this wasn't really a choice but an order. Aro was only trying to politely force Jace to join. Jace looked at Lana then at me. I kept my eyes forward but nodded a fraction.

"I guess I can join your guard," Jace said coolly, like the idea didn't faze him.

"How excellent!" Aro said as he clapped his hands together.

Aro held a brief meeting about more politics of the vampire world. I didn't really pay attention to what he was saying. I tried to read how he was saying things. I wanted, no _needed_ to know what he was hiding. Before I could figure out anything we were dismissed.

Lana and Jace went back to their room. I went to mine to lie down and read. I didn't feel tired exactly, but I felt weak. I picked up a random book from the shelves and began to read. I wasn't absorbing any of the words. My mind was occupied with Aro and what he was hiding.

"_You are never going to find out so stop worrying yourself_."

I jumped up at the sound of the voice and hissed at the intruder. But as I looked around no one was with me. I even listened outside my room but no one was anywhere remotely near me. I sighed and sat back down. I was turning into a paranoid vampire.

"_Being paranoid is the only thing protecting you now_." I launched off my bed and snarled. Someone was messing with me. The voice sounded like it was all around me. And it was a male's voice I had never heard before. I ran out of my room and down the corridors to find Jace and Lana and tell them about my intruder. I reached her room and it was slightly opened so I peeked in. I froze where I stood.

Jace and Lana were locked in an embrace together, kissing. They looked so intimate. I slowly backtracked away from the door and without making a noise I ran away. I ran faster and faster trying to keep down the pain and before I knew where I was heading I was standing in front of the grand piano. I sat down quietly. Fighting back the dry sobs that threatened to consume me. I placed my hands on the keys and began to play.

Why did everything have to do with _him_? Why was _he_ everywhere I looked? And why now? It seemed to have gotten worse lately. The feeling of emptiness. I knew that by know _he _had moved on. Found other distractions…maybe even a mate. I closed down that painful thought. I listened to the music from the piano warp into my lullaby.

"_So weak. I truly can't realize why Aro finds you powerful,_" the voice taunted me.

I stopped playing and turned around. Again no one was there. I hissed than said out loud. "If anyone is out there they better leave _now_," I said in a deadly whisper.

"_No_," the voice whispered. That's when I froze. The voice wasn't coming from around me. It seemed like it was inside my head.

"_You finally get it. You are pretty slow for a vampire_," the voice chuckled.

I gritted my teeth together. Somehow he was getting through my shield. I closed my eyes and focused on strengthening my mental shield. Before I could close the intruder out I saw a memory right before my eyes. It was _him_! And he was leaving me, it was like I was back there again. Like it was happening all over again!

The voice broke through the memory and started laughing. "_Poor Bella, Edward is never coming back_."

At the sound of his name I broke down. I crumbled to the floor and sobbed. Holding my chest from tearing apart. The voice mercifully disappeared. He had done what he had wanted. He finally broke me.

APOV

I sat in my room staring out the window. Jasper would be home soon from his hunt. Ever since that horrible night Jasper only hunts by himself. He has changed since we left Bella. We all have. I missed my sister. My best friend. Her absence wasn't right. I sighed and walked down the stares to meet Jasper at the door. The house was silent. Rose and Emmett were out hunting with Tanya and Kate. Carmen was out with Esme going over a new extension plan for the cabin and Carlisle and Eleazar were out working. I was the only one left in the house. Irene had left years ago to avenge the killer of Laurent. Good riddance. Apparently the werewolves killed him. Carlisle warned Irene not to go, but she didn't listen. She never came back, and the weird thing was I never saw her get killed. It seemed I was always missing things lately with my visions. I didn't really care anymore though. The only person I had wanted to look for Edward banned me from seeing. Bella.

"Don't look for her Alice. We can't interfere further in her life." That's what he had said to me right before he left.

I had kept his promise, though it was hard to never look. By now she would be dead. My sister was gone forever from the world, and that brought me to tears. Tears I could never shed fro my sister.

Jasper was trudging through the snow quietly, solemnly. He saw the door to the little Denali cabin and sighed.

I saw the vision and I opened the door to see Jasper walking through the snow. He quickened his pace at the sight of me and ran to me. I hugged him close to me. He seemed to stiffen a little.

"I can never seem to get away from the sadness," Jasper said quietly. I tried to think about less depressing things. It has been hard for Jasper to stay in a house with all these depressing emotions twenty-four seven.

"I'm sorry Jazz," I whispered burying my face into him.

"More thoughts of Bella?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," I cried. "I miss my sister." He held onto me tighter. Trying to give me a wave of calm. It worked a little and I smiled at him. He smiled back, though it was a sad smile.

A car pulled up to the house. The entire family gathered in the living room and as soon as we distinguished the scent of the vampire my families face lightened. We all rushed outside in time to see Edward step out of the car.

I gasped as soon as the vision ended.

"Alice what did you see," Jasper asked curious.

"Edward," I gasped. "He's coming home!"

**EDWARD'S COMING! Next chapter is entirely in his point of view! If I get enough views for my liking I'll update soon. If not…well I can wait a little XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alright this is in Edward's point of view...which i realized i don't really like writing all too much so you won't see many more chapters in his POV...so enjoy it while it's here. Tell me what you think, if i should do more POV from different people or just stick with Bella's.**

**Disclaimer: I own nobody but my characters: Jace and Lana :)**

Chapter 9

EPOV:

It has taken me years to finally be able to drive down this road. The snow is falling slowly outside. The Denali forest is just how I remembered it from my visits. I sighed as I saw the small road straight ahead. Alice would have told everyone by now that I was returning. She must have seen it days ago.

I had finally made up my mind to come home. I had been wallowing and hiding for a hundred years. All because of Bella. I winced at the thought. Her heartbroken face was still fresh in my memory. I had to move on now. Bella was probably dead. I winced again. If she was really gone, what was the purpose of me staying here? _Your family_ a tiny voice in my head kept telling me. But I sometimes doubted if that was a good enough reason. I knew my parents would be devastated if I died, and stayed dead. Gone from existence. Esme would be heart broken, and after what I put her through with my departure, I just didn't have it in me to make her suffer.

As I pulled down the road I listened for their voices…well their thoughts more precisely.

"I hear him! I'm so glad he's home! Things just haven't been the same…" Alice.

"Eddy, finally he's decided to end his whole emo thing. I mean we all lost Bel- aw shit he's probably listening to me…" Typical Emmett.

"What's all the fuss for? Edward left on his own free will to mope…but I'm glad he's back..." Rose, surprised she's even happy to see me.

"_I'm so sorry Edward…" _Jasper, still blaming himself for my decision.

"My son is finally home! I hope he is alright..." Esme, she sounded so relieved.

"_Poor Edward, I'm so sorry you have to go through this…" _Carlisle.

"_Finally! Maybe Edward and I can start over…I mean he's unattached now…" _Tanya, of course.

I gave one long sigh then stepped out of the car and looked at the small cabin. Alice was the first to greet me. She flew out of the house and tackled me to the ground.

"Edward I knew you'd be coming home. You just never made up your mind precisely," Alice said as she hugged me. It was good to see her again. Her energetic self. But I could tell from her thoughts that she was thinking very carefully. She didn't want to upset me.

The rest of the family came out and greeted me. I was happy to see them all again though at the same time each one was trying to shield their thoughts. Of course some (Emmett) were failing miserably. I could tell that each one still missed Bella. Even Rose missed our happy family, which was only happy with Bella, and therefore she actually missed Bella.

Bella was part of our family, and everyone felt the hole left unfilled by my decision to leave. I looked over at Jasper as I heard his struggles in his head. He was having a hard time dealing with all the depression.

"I think I'm going to go hunt," I stated. Everyone seemed a little surprised about my first words but really? Did they expect me to go back to normal now that Bella was gone? I loved seeing them again but I just needed my space.

"I'll go with you," Alice said. I was a bout to argue but she turned and glared at me.

"_We need to talk so don't you dare try and stop me from coming,"_ she growled inside my head.

"Alright," I sighed. Alice took off into the woods and I reluctantly followed her. Once we were deep enough into the woods I finally spoke.

"Alice why can't you understand that I just need some time alone?"

"Edward you had a hundred years alone! You put our family through this! And now I want to know why. Why exactly did we leave?" Alice said glaring fiercely at me.

I never went into specifics why I made the decision to leave Bella. I just told them she was better off without me. "Look Alice, Bella deserved a normal _human_ life. I couldn't give that to her. I only put her in constant danger. Our world is not safe for her."

Alice just stared at me. Then she said quietly and flatly, "I will never forgive you for taking away my sister and best friend." I could tell from her thoughts that she was serious. I held my head down ashamed. I would never forgive myself either.

"But," she added, "I do feel sorry for you."

I looked at my little sister and all of a sudden her eyes widen. Vision.

I tried to tune into it…

_I was standing in front of _her _house. Bella's home was abandoned and empty. Devoid of life. I walked towards the door. I was just about to open the door but something stopped me. I sighed then turned around…_

The vision went blank there. Alice's eyes refocused. "I know this is something you have to do," she said referring to what she saw me doing in the vision. "Just make sure you hurry back. Esme will miss you, even if you are only gone for a little while. I'll miss you too." She walked up to me and hugged me. Then she danced off in the direction of the cabin.

As soon as she was out of sight I took off in the direction of Forks. I felt both anxious and worried. I hadn't realized how much I needed to go back. How much I needed to finally see with my own eyes that Bella was gone.

Instead of taking the car I ran. I ran with such velocity it surprised me. After a hundred years of sitting in the same room I thought I would have solidified into a cold, hard statue. The forest flew by around me and I didn't know how but I just knew where I was going. I knew I would come back to Forks again, I just never could believe it.

As I ran through the woods I tried to prepare myself, but it didn't work. As I neared signs for the town it felt like my dead heart could beat again. And once I saw the welcome sign into the town I stopped. This was it. I was really going to do this. I took a deep unnecessary breath.

Thankfully it was a snowy day and the sky was a nice overcast, well nice for me anyway. I walked through the town at a normal pace. It hadn't really changed. It was filled with all new people, but surprising the same. New stores and businesses here and there but I still recognized it. I wasn't worried about people seeing me. No one was alive who would recognize me.

As I neared Bella's home I became almost…nervous. I knew I would see it. Alice had seen it. But did I really want to, knowing it was empty?

My internal battle didn't last long and before I knew it, I was standing in front of the door. Inside it was eerily quiet. Everyone was gone. Gone for many years by the smell and look of the place. A tiny part of my brain wondered why no one had wanted to buy the house. I placed my hand on the door handle ready o turn it but a sound behind me, caught my attention. It was a heartbeat. Then the thoughts came to me.

"Stupid leech! Why the hell is he back here!"

I sighed then turned around. I blanked in response. A tall man was standing in front of me. Jacob Black. But how? That's when I caught his sent, it was revolting…like a wet dog.

"You're a werewolf?" I stated surprised.

Jacob just glared at me, his whole frame shaking with anger.

"Stay cool Jacob, she wouldn't want you to hurt him, though he deserves it for all he's done!

"How are you still here?" I asked slightly curious.

"Thanks to you I can't change back!" he growled. "Everyone in the pack was able to stop shifting and live human lives. But I can't because of you!" He started shaking harder and now his hands were clenched into fists. He was so close to losing it.

"I'm only here to visit," I said to try and calm him. "I won't be long."

"There is nothing here for you to visit you filthy leech! Thanks to you!" Jacob yelled. He took a step forward, and he seemed almost deranged by his anger.

"Jacob, I'm only here to see," I paused. "Bella." I winced at the sound of her name escaping my lips.

"YOU CAN'T SEE HER! SHE'S GONE YOU MONSTER!" he screamed at me. He took another step forward. Soon he would be getting too close and I'd have to act.

"Of course she'd be gone," I whispered. "But at least she lived a long life."

Jacob laughed humorlessly. "Bella never got a chance to live a long happy life," he spat at me.

His words cut into me. "What?" I asked. I tried reading his thoughts but they were just incoherent hatred towards me.

"You killed her," he said so deadly cold that it was almost terrifying. Any human in the vicinity would have fled if they saw the expression on Jacob's face right now.

"What are you talking about?" I still couldn't understand what he was saying and his thoughts weren't much help either.

"After you left her, you destroyed her! She was a wreck! I tried helping her, but she could never get over you!" His face became destroyed and I tried listening to his thoughts as he spoke.

"I thought things were getting better until that one day," he was thinking about some day in the past and I could see it clearly in his thoughts. "I never knew Bella was at the cliff, he said with so much pain in his voice. "I saw her but I couldn't reach her in time." I saw Bella standing on a cliff. She looked down into the waters bellow. The waves were crashing hard from a storm. "She jumped, and then," his voice broke. "She never resurfaced." I saw Bella spread out her arms and take a step out into the free falling air. She fell straight into the water. And he was right. She never came back up.

"No one ever found her body," Jacob said. His voice was filled with anguish. "She committed suicide because of you," he said steely.

I broke down and fell to my knees. Bella was dead, she had always been dead. This whole time, she was never here. I didn't know what to say or do. I just stared forward not saying anything. Jacob came up to me. He towered over me and I looked up to him.

"Kill me," I pleaded. I didn't want to live anymore. My life was over. I knew Bella would have been gone, but I couldn't deal with the fact that I caused her to die. I left her to protect her, but I only killed her in the end. I was a monster.

Jacob stared at me void of emotion. "No," he said calmly. "I won't kill you. You don't deserve it. You need to live with the fact that you killed Bella. She is gone because of you." He turned and walked away. Once he hit the woods he shifted into a wolf then ran away.

I remained crumbled on the ground for many hours. There was only one thing left to do. I slowly got up. I was going to go to Italy, and die. And I knew the vampires who would do it for me. If I broke their precious rules. The Volturi.

**Ok so tell me what you think! I am officially on summer vacation so i'll update more. Pinky Promise!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone but this chapter is a little short. I had to tie up some plot lines. But don't worry some action is coimg up soon. Some twists and turns. And maybe even a confrontation. Ohhhhhh who knows (well excpet me of course). Anyway...on with the story...**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns her charaters and I own mine and blah blah blah**

Chapter 10

LPOV

I stared at Jace from across my room. He was posing like a good subject. I had finished his portrait an hour ago but I just couldn't stop staring at him! His perfect body, his every curve, his muscles strong, yet lean body, his blonde hair at little shuffled out of place from where his hand went through it. His eyes finally a little gold, though with keen observation I could still see hints of red from his newly newborn transformation.

His eyes were staring right into mine, and I smiled. I couldn't help myself. He made me so happy. He made forget that I was a prisoner. He made me forget about Bella's unhappiness. Though at the thought of Bella I snapped out of it. I hadn't seen her in a while.

"Are you done yet?" Jace asked. "I know vampires have the ability to be statues, but it gets a little boring after awhile. Couldn't we do something else more exiting," he said and his eyes lingered on my lips. I giggled and gracefully bounced up from my perch.

"Tada!" I said showing him, well himself. It made me feel wonderful when his eyes widened. "You doubted my talent huh?" I asked jokingly.

"No, I just didn't realize the extent of it. Lana you're amazing!" he said and he came over to me and picked me up and kissed me very softly on the lips. The kiss grew more passionate and before I could get carried away I gently broke away.

"We should check on Bella." He gave me a look that clearly said that that could wait. "I'm serious," I stated. "I've been worried about her lately. She seems to be more depressed all of a sudden."

Jace sighed. Then his expression turned angry. "If I ever find the vampire that did this to her, he will be dead. And this time dead for good."

I did sometimes feel the same way Jace felt about this mysterious vampire. Bella had told us her story but she never told us his name. I knew of all the other Cullens: Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper. All but the mysterious vampire who tore out Bella's heart. If I ever met him I wouldn't know to kill him for what he has done, or would that only hurt Bella even more?

"So let's go find Bella," I said returning from my thoughts. Jace and I headed for her room but when we arrived she wasn't anywhere to be found. We tried to follow her scent but nothing seemed that fresh. She had been in the castle for a hundred years so her scent led, pretty much everywhere. We started looking through the halls but with no luck.

"I don't get it. Wouldn't she have told us if she was leaving the castle?" I asked perplexed.

"I'm sure she's here somewhere," Jace said. All of a sudden he stopped in his tracks.

"Jace what is it?" I asked.

"Hold on to my hand," I looked at him confused but obliged.

As soon as my hand touched his I was pulled into a familiar darkness. When I opened my eyes. We were standing outside the music room.

"Um how-"

"I just though of Bella," he whispered. I nodded in understanding. I listened for Bella and that's when I heard the sobbing. Before I knew what I was doing I burst through the doors and was by Bella in a second. She didn't even realize I was there.

It was a horrible sight. Bella was on the floor, her hands wrapped around her chest as if she was trying to hold herself together. She was crying though no tears fell from her eyes.

"Bella?" I asked tenderly.

She finally looked at me and I gasped. I had never seen so much pain, sorrow, and misery in a pair of eyes. "Lana please," she whispered and cried at the same time. "Please help me."

"Oh Bella," I said hugging her to me. I had seen her sad before but this was something else. She looked broken. She reached her hand to my head and seemed to concentrate. Then she breathed out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Lana but I couldn't keep it up," she whispered, almost ashamed of herself.

"Keep what up?" I asked.

"The shield. I weakened my mental shield to protect you and Jace. But something, someone-" she paused and shuddered. "He got through. He somehow broke through my shield." She looked truly terrified.

"Who?"

"It was a man, only his voice at first, but then he knew everything. He could access my mind. And he showed me- he showed me when _he_ left. It was like it happened again. All over again," she stopped and shook with fear.

Jace walked up to her. "Bella please take it back." She looked up at him. "Take back the full power of your shield. I can't have it protecting me, when you're the one who needs it the most." She smiled at him, and reached up and took back her mental shield. She sighed in relief. She unwound herself and stood from her position. She seemed much better. Still shaken but more stable. She turned to both of us and looked very serious.

"Aro has a new vampire in the castle," she sated seriously. "And he is the most dangerous I have ever seen."

APOV

I was pacing back and forth in the living room. Why wasn't Edward home yet? I knew he needed time and space but something felt off. Almost like something went wrong.

"Why can't I see anything?" I growled.

"Alice calm down," Jasper pleaded with me. My anxiety must be killing him. I tried to stand still and breath even though I didn't need to.

"Ok I'm calm," I said. I sighed and sat down on his lap. He pulled me closer to him.

"Jazz I'm worried," I said quietly.

"Alice, Edward has been gone for a hundred years. I know you can't stand to have him away but you just need to give him time. This is what he needs."

"But then why can't I see him? I feel like I'm missing so much these days!" It was true. I couldn't see Edward at all. He was fuzzy and the visions were always shifting around. Like he was trying to not make up his mind. Like he was trying to keep me in the dark. That's what worried me the most.

"Alice you know you can't see everything," Jasper said. I shot him a dirty look. He was right, but I just didn't want to believe it.

Finally I sighed and just decided to let it go. "I guess you're right. I mean Edward's a vampire, what's the worst that can happen?" I jumped up from the couch and danced to the window. Esme and Carmen would be home soon and I knew they would have all the plans for the extension to the house figured out. I already knew what they would look like but I would act excited anyway. I watched the snow falling to the ground when I saw something…

Edward was standing in front of the Volturi. Aro was looking over him sadly.

"_So you are sure you won't join us? You would be a wonderful asset to the guard. If you are unhappy with your lot, join us. Nothing would make me happier." Aro looked at Edward with pleading eyes._

"_You know I can't," Edward said in a dead voice. He had lost the will to exist._

_Aro sighed. "Won't you at least think it over?"_

"_I can't," Edward stated simply._

"_Very well. It's such a waste. A true sadness." With that he turned, and vampires advanced on Edward. Then the vision went black… _

He eyes flew open and I screamed, "NO!"

**Like nobody saw that coming...alright sorry again that it was so short. Maybe if i get more review the chapters will be longer...hey i like that idea! REVIEWS=LONGER CHAPTERS. FEW REVIEWS=SMALL CHAPTERS! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok so thanks to everyone who reviewed! You all know how to use the review button! I'm so proud of you! Anyway here is a big chapter with lots of switching POVs so pay attention. Ok so i might not be able to update for awhile but i'll try to write at "vampire speed" ;)**

**Disclaimer: i own Lana, Jace, and mystery vamp. Stephenie can have the rest**

Chapter 11

BPOV

Lana and I have been leaving the castle for more "hunting trips" than necessary but while on those "hunting trips" we practice. Mostly I practice. I am trying to strengthen my mental shield. So far my mind hasn't been invaded, but I also can't able to protect Lana and Jace's minds anymore. It was all because of my weakness. I was too afraid to go through what that vampire created. My own personal hell. Lana and Jace understood and wouldn't accept any protection.

I knew they were trying to help me, but their generosity only made me feel worse. If they ever endured what happened to me I would feel horrible. Beyond horrible. Lana and I couldn't really practice thoroughly, considering that she couldn't invade my mind. But she gave me constructive criticism and support.

I could tell the shield was getting stronger. Almost as if it was getting thicker. I could easily expand it from my own mind, but forming around an individual mind was challenging.

I tried keeping my shield up around myself and expanding it on Lana. I had my eyes closed in concentration. I could feel the shield stretching. It was around myself and I was trying to break it off onto Lana. It was stretched to the breaking point-

"How's it going?" Jace said evaporating out of thin air into the clearing we occupied.

The shield snapped back onto me and I opened my eyes and turned toward his direction. I gave him a deadly growl. "I almost had it!" I yelled in exasperation throwing my hands into the air. Lana leaned around me and gave him a pointed look.

"Oops, sorry. I didn't realize you were concentrating," he said apologetically.

I sighed. "It's alright. It wouldn't have worked anyway."

"Oh Bella don't give up now," Lana said hugging me tightly. "You'll get it soon," she said reassuringly.

"Maybe," I said for her benefit. But I couldn't see any breakthrough approaching anytime soon.

"So are you ready for my report?" Jace asked taking a seat by us. Jace had been given the job to snoop around the castle looking for clues about a new vampire in the castle.

"What did you find?" I asked distracted.

"Well if there is a new vampire here he is hidden well. Most vampires don't know of him. I even spied on Aro and he is keeping his secret well. I can tell he knows about it, but he's not slipping up on his location."

"So why is Aro keeping him a secret? If he is so powerful wouldn't he want to show him off?" Lana thought out loud.

"That's a good point," Jace said trying to think of an answer himself.

"Maybe he's waiting for the right moment?" I asked.

"Or maybe Aro wants a tight leash on him? Maybe he's a danger to everyone. I mean he can get to anyone," Lana said.

"Well we aren't going to figure this out sitting here," Jace said getting up. He held out his hands and we knew it was our cue to leave. We grabbed on and everything went black until we were standing in Lana and Jace's room.

"So now what?" Lana asked.

"It's spy time," Jace said with a smile on his face. I rolled my eyes and Lana giggled with excitement.

"Alright, let's all spilt up and meet back here in an hour," Jace said in full command mode.

"Aye aye sir," Lana said with a wink and a solute, then she flew out the door at vampire speed.

Jace smiled then disappeared. I bolted out the door in a different direction than Lana. I decided to head down towards the dark tunnels of the castle. That was where most of our visitors entered. Though they never stayed long. They were usually executed.

I entered the dark cold tunnels. If I had been human these tunnels would have terrified me, but I had nothing to fear as a vampire. I slowly walked through the twisting never-ending chain of tunnels. I listened hard for any noises. As I was about to give up I felt a prick on my shield. I smiled. So at full force he couldn't get through. I hesitantly lowered my shield. If I wanted to know more I had to let him in. I was ready to protect myself at any moment if he decided to take me down memory lane again.

"You're getting warmer," he chuckled.

"This is all just a game to you right?" I whispered aloud.

"Well of course! What else would I do to entertain myself in this prison?"

"Prison?"

"Duh! I'm not here because I want to be! Why would I want to serve the Volturi? All these rules, no fun."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Same reason you're still here. I haven't found a way to escape. But don't worry dear Bella, you won't be part of the guard forever. And once you leave, I'll be right behind you," he said with a dark chuckle.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh I'm sorry but our little chat has come to its end." The voice disappeared and the presence in my head vanished. Soon enough I heard steps coming from behind me. I turned around and saw Felix coming towards me.

"What are you doing down here?" he asked suspiciously.

"It's none of your business what I'm doing," I stated simply.

Felix shrugged it off, "Aro is holding a meeting. We have a visitor and he wants his entire guard present."

I stiffened. When he said visitor he meant walking dead man well I guess vampire more than man, but the point was something bad was going to happen. I sighed.

"I'll be there shortly," I stated. Felix didn't seem like he was going to leave without me following.

I growled lightly to him. "Felix if you know what's good for you, you will turn down that tunnel and leave my sight."

Felix clearly understood my threat and turned on his heel and left the tunnels. As soon as he was gone I tried to call out to the mysterious vampire but he was nowhere to be found. I gave up and headed to Lana's room. We were supposed to meet there once we were done spying. I ran up to Lana's room as fast as my vampire speed would allow me. When I arrived Jace and Lana were already there.

"So what did you find?" Lana was asking Jace.

"Well I did some more spying on Aro but he was preoccupied. He found some vampire in his city that he's wanted to collect for the guard for many years. They intercepted him and are bringing him here now."

"Yeah, Felix found me in the tunnels and said Aro wanted the whole guard present when they bring in the vampire," I added.

"Why were you in the tunnels?" Lana asked slightly disgusted. Lana thought the tunnels to be filled with filth, which wasn't the case but she wouldn't be persuaded from her belief.

"I thought that might be a good place to look for a hidden vampire. Barely anyone is down there and it's so complex a vampire could hide there and never be found unless you knew exactly where to look."

"Anyway while I was down there he penetrated my mind again." Before I could continue Lana gasped then ran over to me a hugged me.

"Um Lana? What are you doing?" I asked.

"My poor Bella! Are you alright?" she asked full of concern.

"Lana, I let him into my mind this time. We just had a conversation."

"Oh," she said stepping back. "Carry on then."

"Anyway, I felt him trying to get through so I let him. I know he's down there somewhere but I couldn't smell him or hear him, so he must be in a part of the tunnels I've never been in. But it sounds like he's working for Aro but also for himself."

"So what should we do?" Jace asked.

"Well we should first attend Aro's meeting with this new vampire. Our attendance won't go unnoticed," Lana said.

"Alright you two go ahead. I'm going to go down there one more time and try to figure out where this mysterious vampire is," I said.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean to go alone now that you know he's down there?" Jace said worrying.

"I'll be fine," I reassured him. "But before you go I need to do something." I walked up to both of them and expanded my shield around their minds.

"Bella what are you doing? You need this more than I do!" Lana protested.

"Don't worry. I can handle it now. It's still strong around me." And once I said it I knew it was true. My shield was still around me. Not _as_ strong, but good enough for the moment.

Jace nodded then he grabbed Lana's hand and they disappeared from my sight. I ran back down to the tunnels. The hallways were deserted. Everyone was probably in the council room waiting for this new visitor. I ran as quickly and quietly as I could, once I reached the area in the tunnels I was last time I felt the familiar prick against my shield.

I lowered my shield.

"Back so soon?"

"Why did you miss me?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why yes I did. You are my only consistent visitor. And you are so much fun to torment."

I shivered at the memory of the time he broke all the way through my shield.

"Where are you?" I asked. I was sick of his games. I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

"Now, now Bella. Shouldn't you be upstairs in the council room? There is someone there that Aro is dying for you to meet."

"What?"

"_Oh this is going to get interesting." _And the voice disappeared again.

"Wait!" yelled out into the darkness, but was answered with nothing. I growled in frustration then made my way back through the tunnels.

Meanwhile…..

LPOV

I worried for Bella. She was down there all alone with some psycho vampire that could really hurt her. He knew how to get into her head and cause her so much pain. It made me hurt to see her in so much pain.

"Jace maybe we should go find her," I said. We were both standing in front of the council room doors.

"I know Bella can take care of herself. After that vampire got through the first time Bella won't let him do it again," Jace said trying to reassure me, as well as himself. He looked worried even though he was trying to hide it.

I sighed and pushed open the doors. We walked in and all the guard was gathered but Bella. We took our places off to the side of the Volturi leaders on their thrones. We stood by the other guards. I looked around for Bella but couldn't find her anywhere.

"Relax," Jace whispered in my ear so no one around us could hear. He placed a comforting hand on my shoulder and I grabbed it.

Right then Aro looked in my direction. "Where is our dear Isabella?" he asked.

"She's on her way," I stated. And for her shake and my own I hoped she was!

Aro nodded then turned his attention to the giant doors leading to the council room. As if on cue they opened and revealed the new visitor. Felix and Demetri escorted him. He was a handsome vampire. Not as handsome as Jace in my opinion, but close. He looked up to Aro and his eyes shocked me for two reasons. One, they were golden, which meant he was a vegetarian as well! And two, his eyes were dead. Like he had endured all the pain and suffering the world could bring to one being. It was so horrible I had to look away.

"Edward! So nice to see you. How is it you show up here?" Aro asked as if he was speaking with a long lost friend.

The vampire, Edward, looked up to Aro. "Why don't you see for yourself," Edward stated in a dead tone. He held out his hand. So Edward knew about Aro's gift. Aro glided towards him and grasped his hand in between his own. He closed his eyes under the weight of everything he was learning.

APOV (A=Aro)

Once I heard that another vampire had entered my city I sent my guards to investigate and intercept the intruder. Every vampire knew Volterra was off limits, but there was always those lawbreakers who needed to be punished.

"_Who is the vampire Jane?" I asked as she entered the council room reporting her news._

"_It's one of the Cullen's master," she stated. I started in surprise. A Cullen? What would one be doing here?_

"_Which one?" I asked more urgent than I planned. I couldn't contain the excitement that it could be one of the talented ones. They would make a good addition to the guard._

"_It's Edward sir."_

"_Ah the mind reader," I said. "I wonder what he is doing so far from home. Tell me Jane, where is his coven?"_

"_He's alone."_

_That surprised me even more. The Cullens seemed to be an inseparable coven, alarmingly so. Such a big, gifted coven. But why had Edward left? _

"_Sir, Edward wants to speak to you."_

"_About what?" Oh please have him want to join the guard!_

"_He wouldn't say," Jane said suspiciously._

That had brought us to this point now. I had scheduled to meet Edward in the Volturi castle to speak of the matters he wished to discuss with me. Though as soon as he arrived he only held out his hand. I jumped at the opportunity to read his every thought and as soon as I touched his hand I was flooded with knowledge. I saw his transformation, early life with Carlisle, the building of the Cullen coven, and then as years blurred by I saw a surprisingly familiar face. It was a face of a human girl. The name that went with that girl was…Bella Swan. I knew Edward could read every thought I was having so I suppressed my shock of seeing our dear Isabella in Edward's life. From the looks of it, she was a main part of Edward's life, and the reason he was here today.

Edward was looking for death, a way out of his misery. But I could offer him something better…

LPOV

I watched the exchange between Edward and Aro and once it was over Aro was smiling. I didn't like this smile. I had seen it many times before. It was a winning smile. And Aro only won when he collected another guard member. A talented vampire he could force to do his dirty work. So this vampire must have a gift.

The vampire looked up from Aro and lazily looked around the room. His eyes paused on Jace and I. He registered the fact that our eyes were not the crimson that surrounded the room, but a gold just like his. But he seemed to only stare longer at us. Like some fact was bothering him…

EPOV

Aro grasped my hand and he saw everything. He speed through most of my beginning as a vampire but slowed down at the moments with Bella. I tried to read what he was thinking but reliving my life with Bella, even through Aro's thoughts, was too painful. So I let him take out what he wanted about my memories of her. Once he was finished he opened his eyes and smiled. I knew Aro wanted me to join his guard. He didn't believe that death at his hands was the best choice to end my suffering. For some insane reason he thought I would be happy at Volterra. While he mulled over his thoughts I looked around the room. I saw that his guard had grown and seemed very impressive. My eyes glanced over two vampires. I paused on them. They weren't like the other guard members. They had golden eyes, which was very unusual, especially for a Volturi member. But more shocking than that was the fact that as I focused on them, their minds were blank. I couldn't hear one thought from either of them. I stared in bewilderment, momentarily distracted. Until I heard Aro speak.

"Now Edward, I understand why you have come here but I believe I could offer you something that could ease your pain. You see I believe you would fit in perfectly with my guards," Aro said sweeping his hand to his guard members. I looked back to the two mysterious vampires without any thoughts. The small girl rolled her eyes at Aro's words and folded her arms across her chest. For a split second she reminded me of Alice, but I banned the thought away for fear that it would make me think of my family and doubt my decision. The boy vampire behind the girl looked me directly in the eyes and shook his head no. Many wouldn't have noticed it. But I could tell that he was trying to warn me.

Aro was waiting for a reply. When I didn't give him one he continued. "Well you can see this is quite an impressive guard, but you haven't even seen it all yet. I believe we have on more member."

The doors to the council room opened. I turned around and froze. I couldn't believe what I was seeing! This had to be some sick joke! Was I hallucinating? Was I already dead and this was my personal hell? I couldn't think straight but all I could mutter was, "Bella?"

She looked up and I saw the golden eyes of the girl I once loved, still loved. She was a vampire. Her eyes widened and she gasped.

**CLIFF HANGER! ok next chapter has a blurb from mystery vamp fyi. now remeber LOTS OF REVIEWS=BIG CHAPTER...little reviews=tiny chapters.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Very nice job reviewers! Alright so I'm going on vacation soon so I might not have time to update so if I get enough reviews and have enough time I'll post a couple chapters before I leave...anyway that's all up to you readers. So here's the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I own my characters and Stephenie owns hers and yada yada. Everyone should know this by now!**

Chapter 12

BPOV:

I walked into the council room. My mind was consumed with this mysterious vampire. He seemed deadly, uncontrollable, even to Aro, yet he wasn't any different from me in some ways. He was a captive here just as well.

I was still thinking about this hidden vampire in the castle when I entered the council room. I opened the doors and stepped in. I registered the last of Aro's words, "Well you can see this is quite an impressive guard, but you haven't even seen it all yet. I believe we have on more member."

The guest turned around and froze. I looked up at him and blanked. It was my worst nightmare! _He _was here! Standing in front of me! The real Edward Cullen! I couldn't think straight. I couldn't process the impossible. Maybe I was hallucinating again. Maybe the mystery vampire had invaded my mind again and was making me see what I never wanted to see again. Though it all became too real once he spoke.

"Bella?" his voice said in a surprised and frightened voice. His velvety voice sounded even better in my vampire ears. But my name coming from his mouth was too much. I did the only thing I knew to do. I ran.

I ran through the castle and out into the tunnels. I knew he was following me. He was always a fast vampire and he was catching up quick. I flew through the tunnels then out through one of the exits. I jumped up into the street. I was in a dark alley. The sun was down and the sky was black and stormy. Few humans were wandering the streets. It looked like it was going to rain.

I heard Edward right behind me. I bolted from the alley. I stock to the shadows, and silently ran through Volterra. I chanced a glance backwards and Edward was no longer following me. I stopped in another alleyway. I sighed in relief. I must have lost him.

I turned around, ready to head back to the Volturi. But he was right there beside me. I started in surprise. Of course I hadn't lost him, I only hoped I had lost him. He stared at me in shock. I adverted my gaze. A part of me had always yearned for this moment but now that it had come, I only wanted him to leave.

"Bella?" he whispered as if he couldn't believe I was really there.

I looked up at him then wished I hadn't. His topaz eyes still seemed to entrance me. I quickly looked away.

"Why are you here?" I asked in a deadly voice.

He seemed taken aback by my tone but answered, "I thought you were dead. Jacob, he said you jumped off a cliff."

"Well it only took you a hundred years to figure that out," I said in a sarcastic tone.

"But Bella, why did you do it?"

"Why do you think?" I yelled at him. "You left me alone! You took away my entire family!"

"But what about Charlie? Why would you do that to Charlie?"

"I didn't actually commit suicide," I said exasperated. "I was cliff jumping, for fun."

He looked at me sadly. "Who did this to you?"

I glared at him. "Victoria," I hissed.

He froze in shock and anger. Then he seemed to regain his composer. "I only left to try and protect you Bella, you must know that."

"Well I guess it didn't matter that you left. I still wasn't safe," I said coldly.

"Why are you here, with the Volturi?" he said in a disgusted voice.

"It's a long story," I said turning away from him. I crossed my arms and stared out into the street.

"Bella," he placed his hand on my shoulder. I jumped away from him and hissed. "Bella, please come back with me."

I stared at him. He had left me so easily, and now he wanted me to go back with him? I could never go back with him!

"Bella please." He tried to take a step towards me. Put I threw out my hand and my shield stopped him in his tracks. He looked surprised, then realized what I was doing.

"Bella come back with me. My family misses you. We haven't been the same. Think about how happy Alice will be. They all love you." He paused then looked directly at me. "I love you."

I growled. "Stop," I said coldly. I knew my restraint was wearing thin. I had to get out of here fast.

"But it's true. I love-"

"Stop!" I screamed and my shield threw him backwards violently. He crashed into a wall and brought it down.

I walked up to him. He stayed on the ground in the rubble stunned. "Leave Volterra." I looked at him deadly. I saw in the reflection in his eyes that I looked terrifying. My eyes were pure black and I looked ready to kill. I turned around before he could see the depression I suddenly felt. I was a monster. I didn't look back as I ran to the castle.

I ran to an entrance into the tunnels and dropped down into it. I ran through the tunnels trying to outrun the sorrow that was building up inside me. But soon it became too much and I collapsed onto the ground. I wrapped myself into a ball and cried.

I soon felt the presence in my head. I was too depressed to block him out. I didn't have the will anymore.

"Why so sad Bella?" he said in a mocking tone.

"You know why," I said. "You knew he was coming."

"Well as a matter of fact I did. I told you things were going to get interesting."

"Just leave me alone."

"Is that what you really want? To be alone? To know that you are unwanted. You have home and the only two people you care about have each other. But you Bella, you have no one."

As soon as he said it I knew it was true. He was right. I was alone. No matter how I tried to convince myself the opposite, I was alone.

"Don't worry. Being alone isn't as bad as it seems. Especially if we are alone together." I froze at the sound of his voice. It wasn't in my head anymore. I opened my eyes and looked up. There was a figure standing far away in the shadows. Before I could focus on him, he was gone.

"BELLA!" I heard someone screaming my name. "BELLA!" I knew it was Lana but I just couldn't respond. I wanted to just lie here and never be found. I wanted the darkness to swallow me whole.

"Bella!" I heard Lana right beside me. She wrapped her arms around me. "Bella what happened? You were there one second then gone the next."

"It was him Lana," I whispered.

"It was who? Edward? How does he know you?" Then she paused and gasped. "Do you mean he's-"

"Yes, it was him. It was always him," I whispered trying to hold back the sobs.

"He was the vampire who left you," she stated sadly.

I nodded my head. Lana held me tighter. I began to sob again. "I'm so sorry Bella."

We sat like that for hours. I didn't speak and Lana didn't ask any questions. She understood that I just needed her there. I wasn't sure how long it had been but eventually I felt like I had cried myself out. I finally decided I had to get up and move on. I sighed and stood up. Lana stood up as well. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked gently.

I thought about that for a minute. I was no longer depressed that Edward had left me. I could finally think his name without flinching. Now I just felt a deep burning hatred. It took him over a hundred years to even bother about knowing what had become of me. Finally I answered Lana, "I'm fine now. But there is something I have to do."

She looked at me questioning what I meant. I started to run back through the tunnel. Lana followed right behind me. I ran right up to the council room and threw open the doors forcibly, having them fall of their hinges. Most of the guard was still there and so were Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

I walked right up to Aro seething with anger. "How could you," I hissed.

"Isabella dear, where is Edward?" Aro asked, dodging my question.

"How could you bring him here?"

"I didn't know of the connection between you two," Aro said, starting to get a little nervous. "But tell me, where is he?"

"Gone," I stated simply.

"Gone?" Aro asked shocked and disappointed.

"Yes gone. He had no reason to stay here."

"But Isabella, the only reason he was here in the first place was because of you."

I stared at him. "Stop lying," I hissed.

"I saw everything," he said with a smile. "When he thought you were dead all he wanted was to end his pain. So he came here. He had wanted me to kill him. Of course I could never destroy a vampire with such an extraordinary gift like his."

I couldn't tell if he was lying or not but I didn't really care. "Edward is gone, and he's not coming back," I stated then turned on the spot and headed for the door. Before I reached the door I turned around and stared directly at Aro. "You shouldn't make your guard members anger. I would hate to see them turn on you." And with that I grabbed Lana's wrist and we ran from the room.

EPOV

As soon as she left me I couldn't think. I sat in the ruble of the wall she threw me threw. Yet she didn't throw me through it. All she did was hold out her hand and it was like I ran into an invisible surface. Bella must have a gift, along with the fact that I still couldn't read her mind.

I remembered the hatred she had in her eyes. She looked so beautiful, yet so dangerous. I still couldn't believe she was a vampire. I had never wanted her to enter into this life. I had wanted her to live a long, normal human life. That was why I left, to remove he danger from her life. But it didn't matter. Victoria was still there waiting in the shadows and I couldn't protect Bella.

I finally got up and dusted myself off. I knew there was only one thing that I could do. I had to return home. I knew Bella wasn't happy with the Volturi, I saw it for a spilt second in her eyes when I asked why she was here. She was being forced to serve in Aro's guard. There had to be a way that we could help her get out.

I went into the streets and found the nearest payphone. I dialed Alice's number. She answered before the first ring had finished.

"Edward?" she asked panicked.

"Yes Alice."

"Edward! What were you thinking? You can't just go to the Volturi asking for death! You would have killed Esme! And what about me? What could have made you want to die?" By the sound of her voice I could tell she was very angry.

I sighed. "Alice didn't you see what happened in Forks?" I asked. It was pretty obvious why had come to the Volturi.

"No, all I saw was your decision to pay a trip to Italy." She paused. "Why what did I miss?"

"I had a surprise visit by Jacob Black."

"Jacob Black? But how is that even possible?"

"He's a werewolf."

"What?"

"Yeah, I had the same reaction. He told me that Bella jumped off a cliff a few months after we left."

"No," Alice whispered surprised and hurt. "But I never saw it."

"It must be the wolves. You can't see past them. That's why you didn't see Bella jump and why you didn't see Jacob visit me."

"But how could she? How could she kill herself like that? How could she leave Charlie all alone?"

"Alice, Bella didn't exactly die," I said uneasily.

"What do you mean?"

"She jumped off the cliff but she somehow survived. But there's something else."

She waited for me to continue. I sighed, "Bella's a vampire."

"WHAT!" Alice screeched into the phone. I cringed. "But how did I not see that? Why can't I see anything that actually matters? I mean I had seen her as a vampire, but that was before. Things changed, then went blank."

"Alice," I said interrupting her rant. "There is still one more thing."

"What?" she asked uneasily.

"She's part of the Volturi."

I heard a hard knock. Alice must have dropped the phone. "Alice? Alice? Answer me!" I yelled into the phone. But she didn't answer.

APOV

"She's part of the Volturi," Edward said. At that second I got a vision, and I think I dropped the phone to the ground…

Bella was trapped in a giant domed room. Vampires surrounded her. They were the Volturi guard. She didn't look scared. She looked determined. Two other vampires were behind her. They seemed to all have their backs against each other as if they were in a fighting stance.

_Aro stood up from his throne. "Are you sure you want to do this Isabella? You know there is no way for you to win." Bella just glared at him._

"_I think I'll take my chances," she said so deadly calm it scared half the vampires in the room._

Aro sadly shook his head and waved his hand and the vampires started to stalk forward towards Bella. Bella just smiled…

I zoned back into reality. The phone was on the ground and Edwards voice was yelling from it frantically.

"Edward," I began.

"Alice what just happened?" Edward asked anxiously.

"It was Bella, she's going to try and fight the Volturi."

"What!"

"Look you need to come home now. We need to plan, maybe even help her somehow."

"Alright, I'll be on the next flight home." He paused. "Did you tell anyone?"

I had a feeling he meant if I told anyone about his choice to go to the Volturi to die. "Yes," I said simply. "They had a right to know."

He sighed. "I guess I'll have a lot of explaining to do once I'm back."

"You've got that right," I said a little harsher then I intended. I still was angry that he had made the choice to go die so easily.

"Alright Alice I'll see you soon," he said then the line went dead.

I clicked the phone off then went to go find the family. I guess I should give them a heads up that Edward wasn't dead. Though Esme might always kill him for what he put her through. Of course I'd leave the tricky details about Bella for him to explain. I couldn't even believe it myself. Bella was alive. Bella was a vampire. And now Bella was going to be killed by the Volturi.

**Oh no! What's going to happen? REVIEW and find out.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alirght this will be my last chapter till I return. Hope you like it! Things are going to get exciting next chapter. Now the next chapter will either be really long or short. Your reviews will decide. (Oh this is random but Eclipse is an awesome movie! I mean Twilight sucked. New Moon was good but the actors sucked. But Ecilpse is just amazing! Now I'm guessing most of have seen it, but if you haven't, you really must!) So that's all...to the story!**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns characters and I own mine.**

Chapter 13

BPOV

Lana and Jace were both in my room. Lately we had locked ourselves away from the rest of the castle. We only left to hunt. We were all planning. Planning our escape. As soon as Edward showed up and looked at me, almost disgusted by the fact that I was a member of the Volturi. I should be disgusted with myself! I don't know why I hadn't seen it before. We should have left a long time ago.

"So Bella, are you sure we can do this?" Lana asked.

"Do what?" I asked returning from my thoughts.

"Leave Volterra!" Lana said as if it was the most obvious thing. Which I guess it was since that is all we talked about.

"We are three powerful vampires. I'd like to see them try and stop us."

"But Aro has the entire guard on his side," Jace said. "And even if we do manage to get away. Where do we go? Aro will have us hunted until the end of eternity."

"Yes Aro has the entire guard on his side. But if we practice with my shields we could all be protected, and with Lana's true power we could obliterate the guard into pieces. Then we make a speedy get away with Jace's power," I explained. I had thought this over a lot. And if everything went according to plan then we would have no problem getting away.

"But what about Demetri? As long as Demetri is here he can track us anywhere in the world. If Aro sees what we all can really do then he won't rest until we are under his control again," Jace said. He did have a point.

"Alright, let me worry about Demetri. He is the only vampire here who actually accepted our presence. Maybe we can somehow talk to him," I said. Though I doubted myself if this would work.

"Well if anyone could convince him, it would be you Bella," Lana said seriously.

"Me?" I asked.

"Yes. He respects you Bella. If anyone has a chance of swaying his loyalty to Aro it's you," Lana said.

"I'll have to talk to him the next time I get," I said seriously. "But anyway I think we should practice some more." I jumped up from the perch on my bed. Lana groaned. She had gotten sick of practicing but knew it was necessary. Jace had pretty much mastered his gift.

"Ready," I said to Lana.

"Ready," she said focusing. Our practice was to use both of our powers. Her eyes turned black and the air became charged with electricity. She had her focus locked onto a small vase I had stolen from Aro's room. I doubted he would mind, yet again if he did I didn't care.

So Lana focused on the vase and had her hand was held out lightly towards the vase. With her hand held out a bolt of lightening flew from her fingertips. The vase exploded and right after the vase exploded into pieces. I focused on my physical shield. I focused on the flying pieces and threw out my hands. My shield molded around each one and in that second each stopped moving, and stayed suspended in the air.

"Cool," Jace said quietly in astonishment.

I slowly let all the pieces come together and let them fall into my hands. I threw the vase out. Lana and I had been mastering our skills for a while and I was proud of our progress.

Lana cracked her knuckles. "That was fun."

I smiled. I felt like we were ready for this. When the time came no one would be able to stop us. Now we just had to find the right time.

"I still can't believe no one has heard our practicing," Jace said suddenly. "I mean no one has even questioned why we keep breaking things."

"They probably just think its Bella throwing a hissy fit," Lana said. I flicked my wrist and my shield threw her into the wall.

She glared at me put soon she smiled and laughed. She looked deviously at my floor.

I knew what she was thinking, "Oh don't you dare think about messing with my floor!"

Lana just smiled and placed her hand on the floor and I lost my balance in a violent earthquake shacking my floor.

Once I regained my ground I threw out my shield and wrapped it around her raising her up into the air. She struggled feebly then gave up.

"Aren't you going to help me," she asked Jace. He looked up at her then laughed.

"No I think I'll have to leave you hanging."

I joined in with his laughter until I heard a vampire approaching then a knock on the door. I got nervous and lost my focus so Lana crashed to the ground. We all looked at each other. Had our practice drawn attention? Had someone finally noticed?

I hesitantly answered the door. Felix stood there looking quizzically into the room. Lana jumped up from the ground and smiled. "So what's up Felix?" Lana asked.

"Aro wants the guard in the council room for a brief meeting." We all soured at the news. We followed Felix into the council room. Everyone stared at us as we walked in. The entire castle knew my past now. I used to be the human who fell in love with a vampire. And that vampire had left me allowing me to be changed into a vampire in the end no matter the fact that he only left to keep me human.

I ignored everyone's gaze and walked in and faced Aro like everyone else.

"Welcome everyone. Now I have an announcement to make. In a few days we will be having our Masquerade Ball to celebrate the founding of the Volturi. We have invited many covens from around the world to visit. I want my guard to make sure everything goes smoothly."

Aro went into the specifics of the event. He gave each section of the guard their duties for the event. Lana, Jace, and I were given the task of welcoming the guests and leading them into the ballroom where the event would be held. While Aro talked about the event Lana got very excited. It was the excuse she needed to go shopping, sadly.

I however found this event to be very useful. It could be the excuse we needed to escape the Volturi. Lave while everything is so busy. It could work in our favor.

"Oh and one more thing," Aro said drawing back my attention. "I will be welcoming a new member of the guard officially during the event."

At once I knew he was talking about the mystery vampire. Apparently he wouldn't be staying a mystery for long.

Once we were free to go Lana pulled Jace away back into my room. "Ok we have a lot of planning to do, as well as shopping."

"Lana I think I have a plan," I interrupted.

"Was it the same as mine?" Lana asked.

"Well I had a plan too," Jace added.

"Wait were we all thinking the same thing?" I asked.

"Escape during the ball?" We all said at the same time.

"Well I guess we were," Lana said with a giggle.

"Alight then, we should get planning," I said. I was filled with more hope then I had ever felt as a vampire.

EPOV

Once I had arrived home I had to endure the scolds of my family. I remember they had all been disappointed in me that I could just walk away so easily. They all wanted to know why and I had to repeat my encounter with Jacob and then I got into the specifics at Volterra where I met Bella as not only a vampire but also a guard member. It had been hard for all of them, including myself, to believe that Bella was a Volturi guard member.

It had been a week since I returned and I was consumed with thoughts of Bella. She hated me, but I still couldn't stop thinking about her. She wanted nothing to do with me. What if she moved on? What if she was with someone else? I tried not to dwell on these torturing thoughts but they never seemed to fully disappear.

"Edward," I heard Alice call from downstairs. I reluctantly got up and went down to see what she wanted. The entire family was gathered in the living room. Even Carmen, Eleazar, Kate, and Tanya. They were all staring at what Alice held. I walked closer and got a good look at what she was holding. It was an invitation.

Dear Guest,

You are invited to the Volturi's Masquerade Ball to celebrate the founding of the Volturi.

The event will include the introduction of a few of our guard members including Isabella, Lana, and Jace Volturi. Along with the introduction of our newest member.

We look forward to seeing you in Volterra.

We all stared at the invitation. "When's the date?" Carlisle asked.

"In a week," Alice said.

"So are we going?" I asked.

Alice got very still and her eyes widened. Seconds later she regained her composure. "We will be going but once we are there things might get a little tricky," she said.

"We have a lot to prepare for," Esme said already making a list of the things we needed for the ball.

"Rose," Alice said. "We need to start shopping." Rosalie nodded and both ran off to look through their latest fashion catalogues.

Carlisle looked at me. _"Are you sure you can handle this?"_

"I don't have a choice," I whispered. He nodded and left to plan with everyone else. So this was really going to happen. We were going to go meet Bella again. Though now she was Isabella Volturi.

**Hope you like it. Review while I'm gone!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok so I'm SOOOOOO very sorry that I haven't updated...in I don't know how long! So as punishment for me not updating I wrote a very very long chapter. Again I am soooooo sorry! Hope you like it! (SORRY ONE LAST TIME!)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jace, Lana, mystery vamp. Stephenie Meyer owns everyone else.**

Chapter 14

BPOV

This was it. The moment we had been waiting for. We were going to leave the Volturi. Everyone felt anxious. Though we tried not to show it. We had a lot of planning to do. Lana was taking care of my dress for the ball. It was a Masquerade so she was also looking for antique masks for all of us to wear.

"Ok so I finished the last of my shopping today and I need to see you in your dress," Lana said. I waited in her room eyeing the dress bag lying on her floor suspiciously. I was afraid to find out what was in it.

"I'm not sure about this," I said nervously. She gave me a stern glare.

"Isabella you will put on this dress or by God I will force it on you!" By her tone and expression I knew she was serious. When it came to fashion and clothes Lana was not one to joke around.

I sighed and finally surrendered. Lana smiled a triumphant smile then turned serious once again.

"Okay now close your eyes," she commanded. Without arguing I closed my eyes. Part of me never wanted to look. She then went to take off my shirt. I immediately tensed.

"Bella I have to see you in the dress or else I can't get the full affect. Now please just try to relax and let me handle this!" she pleaded. I un-tensed a tiny fraction and Lana sighed but continued to undress me then put over a dress slip. I then heard the ominous sound of a zipper and knew the dress was coming.

I heard her gently left the fabric and walk it over to me. She tugged at my feet and I knew I had to step into the dress. I stiffly lifted my legs into the delicate fabric. She lifted it up and put it in place. She tied the back tightly to my cold hard skin. If I were human I might have had trouble breathing but the dress felt very light on my vampire skin. She adjusted a few things then turned me around and stepped back.

"Alright," she said quietly. "Open."

I opened my eyes and gasped. The stranger in the mirror was beautiful! The dress was a deep blue. It hugged my chest and my body like a second skin, then at my waist it flared down and out. Right under my chest a band of diamonds made an intricate design that continued down to my naval. As the dress flowed to the ground I could see more groups of diamonds divinely designed in little clusters. Lana pulled on two arm sleeves that didn't have any finger holds but covered my wrists to right bellow my elbows. I was amazed and entranced by the beauty in the mirror. I stared at her for what seemed like an eternity. Finally Lana couldn't contain herself anymore.

"How do you like? How's the color? What about the design? Is it too long? Because I could have it shortened," she babbled in a continuous stream.

I put my hand over her mouth to silence her and with one last look at the dress I turned away from the mirror. I looked Lana directly in the eyes and said, "Lana this is simply the most beautiful dress I have ever seen in my entire existence."

Lana's face glowed with pride and her smile stretched across her face. "I knew you would like it! I had it designed specifically for you!"

She then helped me out of the dress and put it safely away until I would wear it for the ball tomorrow night. Technically the ball started at dusk, that's when the guests would arrive and we had the job of greeting them. We would be wearing our Volturi attire at first then once everyone arrived we were required to wear more suitable clothing, which included our ball gowns.

"So can I see you in your dress?" I asked.

"Nope."

"Why not? You forced me into mine! I want to see yours," I pleaded.

"Nope, not until tomorrow night, sorry," she said, enjoying teasing me.

"You are so unfair," I complained. She just rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue. Over a hundred years old and Lana still acted like a five year old.

The rest of the day was a blur. Everyone moving at vampire speed to prepare. Aro wanted everything to be perfect. Lana, Jace, and I barely got any time to go over our plan. Though I did get a chance to revisit our escape route. We would be taking the tunnels to one of the remote exits in the city where Jace would use his gift to bring us somewhere. That was our little rough spot in our plan. We still had absolutely no idea where we were going to go.

After I walked through our exit path once more I went back up into the council room to find Demetri. I finally found him with Felix in one of the corridors. They were in charge of protection of the Volturi wives for the night. They weren't very pleased but couldn't complain too much. At least they would be in the center of the ball. Some unlucky guard members were in charge of patrol around the castle grounds.

"Hey Demetri can I talk to you?" I asked. Felix gave me a suspicious look but then continued down the corridor.

Demetri looked at me a little confused and curious. I usually didn't socialize with other vampires in the castle besides Lana and Jace. _Oh well, here goes nothing._

"Hey Demetri, even with my shield you can still track me right?" I asked. It was a statement but framed as a question.

He looked a little confused to where I was going with this but answered anyway, "Yes. Even with your shield up I can still track you. You'd probably be easier to track now that I know you. The better I know what I'm looking for the easier it is to find it."

My expression soured. I knew I was right all along. Some things my shield was just useless against. Like Demetri's tracking. It wasn't like a mental or physical attack. My shield couldn't protect me from it. Like Jasper's mood control or Alice's visions. I bet those could still work. Though I wonder why Alice had never seen anything. She probably hadn't bothered to look. That thought made me almost cry, but I pushed the thought away and focused on Demetri.

"Why did you want to know?" Demetri asked suspicious. I didn't know how else to do this so I just told him the truth.

"If I was ever to leave of my own free will would you track me?"

He looked shocked at first. "You are planning on leaving the Volturi?"

I shrugged nonchalantly. I tried to read his reaction. He seemed to be thinking over his answer. "Well, if I had no reason to track you I guess there would be no need for it," he said carefully. I smiled and hugged him. He wasn't exactly a friend but he was an ally. He stiffened at my expression of admiration. It surprised myself as well. I let go of him and said thank you and turned, heading back down the corridor the way I came. Though as I was leaving I head him say, "I won't try and track you as long as Aro will allow it. I won't go against him."

He knew I heard him. And I understood. I couldn't expect Demetri to go against Aro completely. But at least he could give us a chance. That's all we needed.

EPOV

Everyone was in a hurry. The ball was tomorrow night and Alice was running around the house in a blur trying to get everything everyone needed before we left for the airport. All of our ball attire had arrived yesterday and we were ready to set off. I could tell from everyone's thoughts that they were anxious. We would be so close to Bella. But also so close to Aro. I knew Aro wanted both Alice and me to join his guard. Alice kept looking out for any complications we would have there and she wouldn't see any for us. However, Alice continually saw Bella with all the problems. Even as a vampire she was still a danger magnet.

"Anything new," I asked Alice as we headed out into our cars. Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme were in one car. The Denali coven in their own. Leaving Alice, Jasper and I in my Volvo. Her eyes went wide for a second and I tuned into her thoughts and saw the same vision of Bella surrounded by the Volturi again. Alice sighed, "Same old, same old."

I floored on the gas and we launched forward. I pushed the speed limit the entire way to the airport. We weren't in a rush but I had the need to get to Italy as fast as possible. Though once we arrived at the terminal there was no way for me to rush the planes arrival. And once we were on the plan in our first class seats I couldn't rush the planes flight.

Alice could tell I was suffering and kept tabs on what was going on in the castle. So far all she saw were the preparations for the ball. Jasper tried his best to calm me down. My anxiety was killing him as well. I just couldn't wait to see her again. I needed to talk to her once more. I couldn't accept that she didn't want anything to do with me. I needed her back in my existence even now that she was a vampire.

LPOV

We had worked through the night and the day and it was time for the ball. I felt anxious. Not because of all the guests arriving. I could care less about them. I was anxious for our escape. We had planned it and recited it over and over and tonight would be the night. I couldn't shake this horrible feeling I had in the pit of my stomach. What if something intervened? And I still worried about Bella. She had a huge job tonight. She had to keep her focus. She had to protect herself, Jace, and me with her mental shield. And to top that she had to worry about the Cullen's. She knew that after the revelation that she used to be Edward's true love, Aro would definitely invite the coven. We all knew his desire to add Edward to the guard as well as his talented sister Alice, who I was told can see the future.

I was heading back to my room to get ready when I heard Aro's voice coming from down a corridor. He was talking with some vampire whose voice I didn't recognize.

"Tonight is the night," Aro said nervously.

"You have nothing to worry about," the stranger said breezily. "I will have everything under control."

"I'm not worried about that!" Aro snapped. "I'm worried you won't _control_ yourself."

"Well," the stranger said. "You'll need to have a little faith."

"So if a problem occurs?" Aro asked.

"I will handle it, with little damage to your precious guard members," the stranger answered.

"Good," Aro sighed relieved. "I would hate to lose my valuable members. They are irreplaceable."

I paused in my steps. I was a couple of corridors down from where Aro and the stranger stood. I had the ominous feeling that they somehow knew about our plan! But that wasn't possible! I turned to run and find Bella! She had to know! I turned and there a vampire stood. Before I could figure out who it was they grabbed me in a choke hold and everything went blank.

JPOV (J=Jace)

I was pacing Lana's room. I was nervous! More nervous than I had ever been! If I screwed up tonight, and couldn't use my gift to bring us somewhere safe, then everything would be lost! I had to succeed. Lana's life, as well as Bella's, depended on it. I couldn't put my Lana in danger and if we didn't escape tonight and our plan failed, I can't even imagine Aro's wrath. He wouldn't kill us; we were too valuable. But life in Volterra would be like a prison. I was sure of it.

Lana finally arrived in her room. I ran right in front of her and hugged her lifting her off the floor. I placed her down and looked at my one true love. Something was wrong. She looked confused.

"Lana, what's wrong?" I asked nervously.

She stared at me confused. "I can't remember."

"What do you mean?"

"I was, I was just walking. Then nothing," she said her eyes unfocused.

"What?" I was trying to understand her but she wasn't making sense.

Her eyes became focused and she just shrugged. "I must have my head in a hundred places at once. Must have zoned out."

I stared at her skeptically. "Are you sure you're alright?" I asked not convinced. It didn't seem right just shrugging off what happened. She couldn't even remember.

"I'm fine," she said seriously. "It was nothing. I guess I'm a little worried about to night and I zoned out a little."

I still looked at her worried. "Should we got talk to Bella about this?"

"No, no, she needs to get ready. And speaking of getting ready! We need to get dressed!" she said and she stood on her tiptoes and kissed me on the check. Then she ran off into her closet to get her guard uniform ready. I sighed and decided to not worry about what just happened too much. We had bigger problems on our hands.

BPOV

We all wore our Volturi guard uniforms. The red cloaks with hoods that hid our faces and fell to the floor, whispering across the marble as we guided the guests through the castle to the ballroom. Lana, Jace, and I were in charge of escorting the guests. We made little conversation with the other vampires. They all seemed nervous and wound up tight. No one was at ease when they were in the presence of the Volturi, and I wouldn't blame them. I kept my hood down hiding me from the guests. I simply stated, "follow me" and lead them to ballroom. I didn't recognize any of the vampires I was leading through the castle. I was looking for one coven in particular and I was trying to avoid them at all costs.

I escorted vampires that came from all over the world. A coven from the Amazon, one from Egypt, and even nomads. It was a little disheartening that the Volturi could reach vampires from all over the world. Even nomads who travel alone. It caused me to doubt our plan. If the Volturi could reach all these vampires then they would be able to find us. I just hope Demetri would be on our side, and if he wasn't, we wouldn't stand a chance.

I was getting anxious as the time ticked by. The stream of vampires was getting less and less. And as I walked back and forth to the ballroom the number of vampires twirling on the floor of the ballroom increased each time. The sight was quite beautiful, all the colorful dresses flowing together. It was almost impossible for me to recognize anyone. The masks hide everyone's identity. I could only distinguish Volturi members by their scents.

The amount of vampires entering had slowed to only a few latecomers. Lana, Jace, and I all waited by the entrance. "You guys can go get ready," Jace said. "There should only be a few more groups. Beside, it will take me a fraction of a time to get ready compared to you two."

"Are you sure?" I asked. But Lana was already pulling me away.

"Come on Bella he's right! We've got to get ready!" Lana squealed, dragging me away. Jace laughed and gave us thumbs up to go. I nodded and followed Lana up to our rooms to prepare our dresses.

EPOV

We arrived in Italy and stopped by a hotel suite and changed into our formal wear. All the girls were wearing long ball gowns. Esme was wearing a simple emerald ball gown. Carmen was wearing a Spanish gown that was native from her country. It was a soft yellow accented with floral designs. Alice was wearing a black gown that hugged her every curve. It flowed nicely and shimmered in the light. Rosalie wore a rose red dress that was backless and flowed around her. Kate wore an elegant off white dress with intricate black designs and diamonds that decorated the fabric. Tanya wore a low cut gold dress that also clung to her body. I knew from her thoughts that she was only doing it for me. She didn't understand that I was devoted to Bella even if she wouldn't have anything to do with me. The rest of us boys wore tuxedos, with white roses pinned to our chests.

As we drove to the castle I felt like I was wound so tight I would shatter into a million pieces. Jasper was grinding his teeth and glaring at me. I mouthed "sorry" to him. I couldn't help it. I was too nervous. I was going to see Bella again finally, and yet Alice still saw Bella's dark future hanging over her. The Volturi may be honoring her tonight but soon they were going to destroy her.

We parked our cars in an alleyway and headed towards the castle entrance. It didn't look like a castle from the outside, but once inside it was a grand palace. I heard the minds of vampires near us.

"Of course everyone is inside having a grand old time and I'm stuck out here guarding. Like anyone would even bother trying to attack the Volturi. With Aro's guard now they would be dead before they reached the door…"

So Aro's guard was powerful. The last time we met he wasn't just bluffing. I wondered about the introduction of Bella. And there were three others. Lana, Jace, and some unknown vampire.

We reached the door and were ushered through a reception area and into an elevator. Once we reached the bottom floor the elevator doors opened and we were meet by a Volturi guard member. He wore the red cloak and hid his face. He turned in our direction and seemed to freeze. Jasper next to me flinched. He looked at me and I tuned into his thoughts.

"I think we may be unwelcome, because this vampire absolutely hates us" Jasper thought surprised.

I turned back to the vampire. His face was hid and he simply stated, "Well you are the last to arrive. Follow me." He turned on his heel and headed down a corridor. I tried to read the vampire's mind to figure out why he seemed to loathe us. But I couldn't hear anything. He was blank. I was surprised. I meet very few vampires I couldn't read. Bella of course. But also those two vampires the day I was at the Volturi. Maybe Aro had found more shields for his guard.

Carlisle looked at me for an explanation to this vampire's unfriendly manner but I just shrugged and followed him.

Of course Carlisle was more persistent and he asked the vampire gently, "May I ask your name?"

"Jace," the vampire said without pausing or slowing his pace.

"So you are one of the vampires new to the guard," Alice stated.

Jace just snorted like he thought it was funny.

"So do you know Bella?" I asked. I couldn't help it, but it just slipped out.

Jace stopped in his tracks. He lifted his hood and turned around. I recognized him immediately as the vampire with that girl vampire the day I was at Volterra. He was one of the two who I couldn't read.

He started directly at me; it was more like a glare actually. "I happen to be Bella's friend," he hissed. I flinched at his venom filled words.

He turned around and walked down the halls faster then before, we all kept up and soon we heard the music and the chatter of the ball. He led us to two grand doors and two attendants pushed them open and we saw the ball. It was beautiful, all the masks and colorful dresses swirling together in a multicolored sea.

Jace turned and disappeared into thin air. I looked at the spot where he was there one second and gone the next. No one else seemed to see it and I just stared in confusion. Alice snapped me out of it by hading me my mask. We all had the same masks. They were traditional black masks. I placed mine on and we all walked right into the crowd of vampires.

BPOV

I was in my gown and I still couldn't get over how beautiful I looked. I let my hair flow down my back, and my face was free of makeup. Vampires didn't need to wear it to look dazzling. I was wearing simple black stilettos that tied around my ankles with lace. I didn't have balance problems anymore so I could easily manage these shoes. I waited at the end of the staircase for Lana. Jace popped up right beside me. I was so used to his gift that it didn't scare me anymore when he appeared right beside me out of thin air.

"You look beautiful Bella," he said kindly scanning my dress.

"Thanks." I turned to look at him. He was wearing a tuxedo with a peach colored tulip pinned to his chest. "You look very dashing," I said. He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. I could tell something was bothering him. "Jace what's wrong?"

He seemed to debate something for a second then sighed. "You should be careful tonight."

"Why?" I asked nervously. Did he find out something about our escape plan that wouldn't work?

"Well I just escorted, the Cullen clan into the ball." He spite out the word _Cullen_ like it was an ugly, unwanted thing.

I sighed. I knew they would be here. But I have greater things to worry about tonight. "Don't worry about me Jace. I can handle myself. And if I can't, well then I always have you and Lana."

Jace seemed unsure but nodded. He looked worriedly at me. Then we both heard a tiny cough and looked in the direction of the top of the staircase. There Lana stood. Her ball gown was absolutely the most beautiful thing I had ever seen! It was a soft gold mixed with peach coloring. It was sleeveless and hugged her chest perfectly. The fabric was decorated with diamonds in intricate designs and around her waist was where the dress flowed out. She had fabric around her waist fitted to be a rose and the fabric flowed down to the flower in shimmers of gold then flowed out to the floor. It was breathtaking.

Jace seemed entranced as Lana walked down the staircase. His eyes were wide and he was smiling at Lana. They looked so happy. This time I didn't turn away. I watched as Jace held out his hand and Lana placed hers in his. He guided her to him then smiled even brighter. Lana looked into Jace's eyes and smiled herself.

"You look perfect," he said with so much passion and love. He held her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips. They looked at each other with so much burning love in their eyes. They would have stared at each other for eternity but I mean there was a ball going on.

"I would hate to interrupt," I said full of sarcasm. "But there is a ball going on in there and we are the main event."

Lana and Jace finally broke their entrancement and turned to me. "Oh Bella," Lana sighed. "You look so beautiful. The most beautiful vampire I have ever seen." It was weird hearing her say it in such a serious tone, like she was telling the absolute truth.

I smiled, "Lana you look amazing yourself," I said waving to her dress.

"Well we should join everyone else," Jace said leading us to the ballroom.

"Oh that reminds me!" Lana said. She handed out our masks. Jace had a metallic black one. Lana put on a silver one with jewels rimmed and around the eyes. Mine was gold and painted white on the nose bridge and wrapped around the eyes to the side. And embedded in the gold was small shinny diamonds. We all put them on and headed towards the ballroom.

As the attendants opened the doors and we stepped in everyone around us stared. I don't think anyone recognized us, but all stared our way. I could tell by their whispered remarks to their companions that we were a dazzling sight to see. Our beauty was beyond just vampire enhancement.

We made our way deeper into the ballroom and ignored the stares and whispers around us. Once we were in the center of the dance floor Jace turned to Lana and held out his hand and bowed. "May I have this dance?"

Lana giggled but placed her hand in his and they began to twirl and spin around the dance floor with other couples. I sighed but was happy for them. I started to make my way to the edge of the crowd when someone grabbed my wrist and spun me into them. I was surprised and was about to fight my way out of their hold but a voice stop me dead cold.

"Now that we finally have meet why don't we dance," he said. By _He_ I meant the stranger. The new vampire. The voice in my head. My torturer. And now my dance partner?

Before I could answer he twirled us deeper into the crowd. I studied him as best as I could. He was tall, dark, and handsome. He wore a tuxedo like every other male vampire here and his mask was a dark black, but seemed almost blue. He had jet-black hair, and an easy smile. Though it was almost a sneering smile. It didn't seem quite right.

As I studied him he studied me, his eyes taking in my dress and my mask. "You are absolutely beautiful Bella," he said twirling me out then back in.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"Now, now didn't you have learn to say thank you after receiving a complement?"

I stared at him. It was obvious he liked playing games. I decided I might as well play along if I ever want any of my questions answered. "Thank you," I said politely. "Now why are you here? I thought you were Aro's dirty little secret."

He smiled and laughed. "You aren't the only one getting their introduction tonight," he said. Then I understood. He was the mystery inductee. I had always suspected it might be him but now he confirmed it.

"So do I get to know the name of my soon-to-be fellow guard member?"

"Oh you'll find out soon enough. Though that is, if you stay long enough." I was surprised that he had figured out we were leaving but kept my composer.

"And why would I be leaving early?" I asked playing dumb as best I could. On the inside I was freaking out. How did he know? Had he gotten through my shield again? I was positive it was fully up and functional tonight. Around Lana, Jace, and myself. But still, he somehow knew.

He gave me a knowing smile, "Well you might leave early do to some complications here." I stared at him confused. He started twirling us to the direct center of the ballroom. There he circled me, and I circled him. There seemed to be a parting of the other dancers. Everyone was making room for us.

"What do you mean complications?" I whispered so only he would hear.

He just smiled again. "You'll see." Then he grabbed my waist in one hand and my arm in another and I placed my hand on his waist and together we twirled around in a circle. We looked magical, and I couldn't help but smile a little bit. I still knew he was my enemy but something about him drew me near.

Once the song ended he stopped. I noticed that everyone was staring at us. I looked back at the mystery vampire and he smiled and bowed. I curtsied myself. He seemed to look off at the side and his smile grew. He took a step toward me then before I could react or move or even think, he bent down placed my head in his hands and kissed me lightly on my lips. He pulled away and smiled wider.

I glanced in the direction that he looked before and there was Edward. Standing there, staring at us. And I knew he knew that it was me in the arms of someone else. He just stared and I stared back. I didn't know what to feel or think but before I got a chance to do either Aro stood from his throne and the room fell quiet. "Now it is my pleasure for you to meet the newest Volturi members." That was my cue.

EPOV

I was standing with Carlisle as he talked with some acquaintances of his. It was surprising to see how many vampires Carlisle was connected to. My siblings had gone off to dance and Tanya had begged me to go but I refused. I was still gazing the crowd searching for Bella. I couldn't find her anywhere. But also the fact that everyone's faces where masked didn't help. Along with the fact that all the scents of all the vampires blended together into an unidentifiable cloud.

Carlisle was in the middle of talking with an Egyptian coven. Apparently Benjamin had a very rare gift of controlling the elements. They had been reluctant to come to Volterra since Aro has had his eye on Benjamin for awhile. But it appeared that Aro had given up or had found someone else because the coven has been left in peace for the last hundred years. I halfway listened to their conversation as my eyes scanned the crowd.

All of a sudden at the center of the ballroom a gap was forming. And in the center were two vampires dancing. The couple was beautiful together. Even the female looked dazzling. Her deep blue dress danced as her body moved, and her long hair flowed out around her. It was the most mesmerizing sight I had ever seen. Almost everyone had stopped to watch.

I found myself moving forward towards them to get a better look. I was on the edge of the crowd and could see the couple perfectly. The song that was playing seemed to fill the air and it was beautiful. (AN: By the way the song that I imagine playing is Lux Aeterna, the most beautiful song ever! I would recommend listening to it.) But soon the song drew to a close and the couple stopped and stared at each other then both bowed in respect. Then the male vampire looked directly at me. He smiled and I looked at him confused and tried to read his mind.

"_Why hello Edward."_ I flinched at my name. I had never met this vampire before and how could he recognize me with my mask.

"This is for you." He then walked towards the female and gently placed her head between his hands then kissed her. The girl seemed shocked and confused. Then she turned her head towards me.

I recognized her immediately. It was Bella! My Bella! She just stared at me. And I stared back. I couldn't think straight. I couldn't process what I had just seen. He had kissed Bella! I knew I might not have a claim on her anymore but the sight of them kissing crushed my stone heart. I wanted to go up to her but Aro stood from his throne and I turned my attention.

"Now it is my pleasure for you to meet the newest Volturi members," Aro said to the crowd. I turned my head back to find Bella but she was gone. And so was the male vampire.

BPOV

I made my up to the Volturi leaders on their thrones. Every eye was on Lana, Jace, myself, and this mysterious vampire. We formed a line at the base of the Volturi leaders' thrones. Aro walked over to Jace, the first person in the line.

"Now our first new guard member came to us as a newborn, fit to be destroyed. But through the persuasion of another guard member he was spared," he looked right at Lana as he said this. "As he has made his home here we have discovered that he has a rare gift that I have never seen nor heard of in all my existence. I am pleased to welcome Jace Volturi into the guard." Jace took of his mask and the vampires applauded. Aro looked at Jace and nodded. Jace looked at Lana and winked. Lana rolled her eyes. Part of our introduction was to show the vampires of the world what we could do. We were the pathetic puppets and Aro pulled our strings. He wanted to flaunt his power to the world of vampires.

Jace stared out into the crowd. Smiled then disappeared. There were a lot of gasps that followed. I was so used to his gift that I forgot that no one had ever seen a disappearing vampire before. In a second later Jace appeared sitting on the chandelier in the center of the ballroom. Lana let out a little giggle at his sense of being a show-off. The entire room erupted into applause again. Jace swung down from the chandelier and landed in his spot before. He gave a bow then stood straight again. Aro moved on to Lana next.

"The second member I have to introduce took a little longer to convince to join," Aro said like it was a joke. Lana's face darkened.

"But eventually she saw it fit to join our ranks and now I would like to welcome Lana Volturi into the guard." She took off her mask and the room clapped again and waited for her show of talent.

Lana turned to me and sighed. I gave her a nod to go ahead and she turned back to the guest. She closed her eyes and held her fists to the side of her. Her hands were held together so tight they began to shake and as they shook the walls and floor of the ballroom began to shake. The guests wobbled at their temporary lost of balance and some even gave yelps of fear. Lana then became still and the room did as well. And then she opened her eyes and smiled, then burst into flames.

At that sight vampires screamed in shock and some seemed to almost take a step forward to help or a step back to run for it but before anyone could do anything. Lana unclenched her fists and the fire receded into her palms were she waved them out. The vampires were shocked for a second but then as they realized what had just happened they began to clap again.

Aro then came to stand behind me. I froze; I hated attention. "This vampire here," Aro said placing a hand on my shoulder, which I resisted to throw off. "Is so unique and powerful that it is incomprehensible how I had never heard of her before. We found her by chance and I praise that day. For I have seen shields before but never this powerful. I would like to introduce to you, Isabella Volturi." I took of my mask. I don't know if I was listening for it or maybe it was by chance that I heard it, but once my mask hit the floor and I looked up I heard distinct gasps and before I could stop myself I looked towards the sources.

They were all there. The Cullens. Even after a hundred years I recognized them all. I scanned over their faces. All were shocked to see me. Carlisle was surprised and also curious. Esme looked like she was seeing a ghost. Emmett looked shocked and confused. Rosalie looked surprised yet also sad, I wonder what about. Alice looked happy to see me. Jasper looked like he was trying to get a read off my emotions. And frankly, I felt nothing towards them. They were all my past and I wanted nothing to do with them. I looked at Edward last and his eyes were filled with such sadness and longing that I had to look away.

"Now Isabella's power is so discreet most people don't notice it. But many of you will find that your powers are pointless against her. She has both a mental shield protecting herself, but also a physical shield." He turned to Lana. "Lana would you mind?" he asked gesturing to me. Lana nodded then turned to me.

With vampire quickness she flicked her wrist out and a billow of fire flew at me and with one fluid motion I placed out my hand as if to stop the fire. Before it even touched me it ran into my shield and flew around me in a dome. The room was quiet then exploded into applause. I turned to the audience and gave the tiniest smile. I liked seeing the amazement written across all the Cullen's faces.

"Now our last inductee is someone who is beyond the most powerful vampire in the room. He has the unique gift of invading your mind. He can find out anything and everything about you. His power is expanding everyday and his potential is limitless," Aro said proudly of his weapon. "It is my greatest pleasure to welcome Adrian into the Volturi." Adrian took off his mask and I think my eyes widened. He was very handsome. I was right about the tall, dark, and handsome. He smiled out into the crowd and it gave me the chills yet it was also so beautiful. I was so confused. I knew he was my enemy! He had tortured me to the breaking point! He was Aro's secret weapon! Yet I couldn't help but stare at his beauty.

I looked at Lana to gauge her opinion, but when I turned to her something was wrong. She was staring at Adrian with fear in her eyes. She was breathing shallowly, which isn't normal for a vampire who doesn't even need to breathe.

"Lana?" I whispered. But it was like she couldn't hear me. Her eyes were locked on Adrian full of terror.

Jace noticed this and took a step closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder. She flinched and gasped. She looked so scared it was terrifying me. "Lana what's wrong," he whispered in her ear but she just shook her head and stared at Adrian.

Aro continued to talk and finally wrapped up his little speech and said for the ball to continue. As guests began to continue their conversations with others around them, Jace and I helped Lana to the back of the room alone.

"Lana please talk to us! What's wrong?" I begged her.

She finally seemed to look at me and focus. She looked around us to make sure no one could hear. Then she turned back to us. "We need to leave. Now."

EPOV

I looked around trying to find Bella but the crowd had consumed her. I finally made my way back to my family and looked up to Aro. There stood the new inductees, and that's where I found Bella, standing in line. To her left were two vampires. The same two how's thoughts I couldn't read. And to her right was the male vampire who kissed Bella. I didn't want to read his thoughts. My family and me watched as he introduced the first vampire. I recognized him as Jace, the vampire who escorted us, as well as the one who seemed to hate us. He looked deeply bored, like he didn't want to be there. Aro talked about who he used to be a newborn about to be destroyed but was spared by a guard member. I read his mind.

"_Oh I'm so glad dear Lana fell in love with him as a newborn or else we would have destroyed such a talented vampire."_ Aro thought as he glanced at Lana.

I looked at the vampire next to Jace; Lana was her name. I tried again to read her mind and nothing. It was starting to get frustrating.

Aro gestured for him to show his gift. Aro liked showing off his shiny new toys. Jace looked to Lana and gave her a wink. Lana rolled her eyes. Jace smiled at her then disappeared. I knew I had seen him do it before! I still seemed just as shocked this time, and so did every vampire in the room. Seconds after he disappeared, he reappeared on the chandelier then jumped back to his spot in line. The stunned vampires applauded, dazed by this rare never-before-seen talent.

Aro then turned to Lana. He mentioned how she had been a little harder to convince to join. Lana seemed to stiffen at his words and almost seemed like she was holding in her anger. I read Aro's thoughts to find out the story behind that.

"_I looked for her for so long! She almost evaded me but I found her in the end. Her creator didn't lie when he said she was gifted. Now I may have forced her into joining, but I couldn't just let her slip away. And instead of just getting one rare vampire I received two. Dear Isabella."_ I tried to find out more about Bella but his thoughts took on a different route. He was waiting for Lana to show her power. Lana sighed and seemed to look at Bella for permission. I wondered why that was. But after a small nod from Bella, Lana turned to face the audience. She closed her eyes like she was focusing then the entire room started to shake. I was just as startled as the rest of the guests. But soon Benjamin, who was standing near me started to laugh. I turned to him with a questioning look.

"She can control the elements," he said. "And by the looks of it, she's really good." Benjamin could control the elements and Aro had wanted him for so long, but now it looks like he's found a replacement for his talent. As Lana opened her eyes the room stopped shaking. I relaxed but only until her entire body burst into flames. I took a step forward as if to try and help her until I realized that she wasn't _really _on fire. But the fire was just on her, yet not physically touching her. I was amazed and even Benjamin gave a low whistle.

"I can only concentrate it on my palms," he whispered to himself.

Lana then seemed to calm and the fire seemed to flee back to her palms were she waved them out. The room was a bit startled but once they understood what had just happened they began to clap.

Finally Aro turned to Bella. I looked around at my family and they didn't seem to comprehend that that was Bella. They all still couldn't believe it was our Bella Swan. But as soon as Aro introduced her and she took off her mask my entire family gasped including myself.

"I can't believe it's really her! I know Edward said it was her, but I just can't believe she is really a vampire," Carlisle thought.

"_My sister! I can't believe she is a live and a vampire! Oh I need to talk to her! We have to catch up! I have to tell her how much I've missed my best friend!" Alice thought in a continuous excited stream. _

"_Bella! Little Bella isn't so frail anymore, maybe we can finally have our arm wrestle!" Emmett thought._

"_Oh poor Bella, to think she has been a vampire all this time and we never knew," Esme thought sadly._

"_Poor Bella. She lost her life. I feel so bad for her," Rosalie thought sadly and seriously. _These thoughts from her surprised me. She had always showed ill will towards Bella as a human. But when I read deeper into her thoughts I found out that she had only wanted Bella to live a human life, to have human experiences that Rosalie never had, like being a mother, but now that wasn't possible for Bella anymore.

"I'm surprised that while living with the Volturi, who obviously only drink human, Bella was able to be a vegetarian like us," Jasper said studying her topaz eyes that replicated ours.

I looked up to her eyes and knew he was telling the truth, it made me proud to see her resist being a monster even when she lived in a house full of them. As I stared at her I saw that as she stared back at us her eyes held no emotion. It was like we were just another vampire coven, meaningless to her. It hurt me in an unimaginable way to see her eyes like that. If I only I could make things right. Her eyes rested on mine and I could tell she saw the loss I felt in my eyes. Her features wavered but she adverted her gaze somewhere else and didn't look back.

I stared at Bella as Aro explained she was a shield. A powerful mental and physical shield. I studied the two vampires next to her that I couldn't read. Was she doing that? And did Aro know she was doing that? But before I could think about it further he asked Lana to help demonstrate Bella's shield. Lana nodded then with a quick flick of her wrist a blast of fire flew from her palm and headed straight towards Bella!

I was about to run over and do something, block her or push her out of the way but before I could even think about moving Alice grabbed my hand. "Wait," she said with a smile on her face. I turned back to watch and saw Bella hold out her hand as if to signal the fire to stop and as the fire was about to reach her, it was stopped. It was like an invisible wall stopped the fire in its track and it flew around her. She was unharmed in her protective shield. She let her hand fall and bowed to the audience, which replied with a round of applause.

Lastly Aro introduced Adrian as the last newest member to the guard. He was a tall, dark, vampire maybe only a year or two older than me. I didn't like him at all. He seemed dark and manipulating. And Aro seemed so proud of his power, which seemed to intrude and manipulate minds. He just seemed, bad.

As Aro wrapped up his introductions I looked back to Bella. She seemed busy trying to talk to her friend, Lana. Lana looked frightened about something, something horrible. Bella and Jace were trying to talk to Lana but she wasn't answering. Finally as Aro finished and the ball continued, Bella pulled Lana away, Jace following nervously behind her.

I was about to follow them but Alice stopped me again. I turned back to her and she shook her head, her eyes wide. "This is where everything starts," she whispered her eyes still wide. "We can't interfere tonight Edward. If we do, Bella's going to die."

BPOV

Lana dragged us through the corridors and I hurried along keeping up with her speed. She finally pulled us into the council room and closed the giant doors. She turned around and faced us. The fear in her eyes couldn't be a good sign.

"Lana please just tell us what's going on," I pleaded with her. She ignored my qestion and turned to Jace.

"Remember when I came into my room and something happened?" Lana asked him.

"Yeah, but you were confused and said it was nothing," he answered.

"Something did happen, and I couldn't remember it at the time. But seeing his face- it brought everything back," she said so quietly it was like she was talking to herself.

"What happened? Who's face?" I asked.

"His face. Adrian." I felt myself freeze, but Lana continued. "I was coming back to our room when I heard him talking with Aro. I didn't recognize who his voice so I listened in. It sounded like they were talking about us. Like they knew we were planning something. I was coming to talk to you guys but when I tried to leave he was their. Before I could fight him off he grabbed my neck. He whispered something into my ear and everything went blank. The next thing I knew I was in my room having no memory of getting there or the conversation I overheard."

"Wait, are you saying Adrian erased your memory?" Jace asked.

"He got inside my head and made me forget. But his face I recognized it vaguely. And once I focused I realized what happen."

"But how did he get through my shield?" I asked terrified. "I've felt it. It's been on both of you for days."

"I don't know. Maybe it was because of his physical connection. It was just overcome," Lana sad worriedly.

I growled and punched the wall. My fist went through it and left a deep hole. I paced around trying to control myself long enough to think.

"What do we do?" Jace asked.

"We need to leave," Lana said. "Now before anyone notices we are gone."

I nodded and we turned to head back towards the door. But just then the doors opened and there stood Aro with the entire guard. "I'm sorry, but you won't be going anywhere."

**Hahaha I'm sorry I ended on a cliffe but I just couldn't resist! So review and I promise I will not keep you waiting as long ever again.**


End file.
